Second Chance
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: Haru was betrayed by her friends and rejected by Tsuna. She goes away and now have returned to Namimori as a new Haru. She's not alone. She has new friends and boyfriend. Would her old friends have a second chance? Will she give Tsuna a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi Guys! It's been a long time since I last wrote a story. Btw, I'm really sorry but I won't be continuing my two stories, "Fighting for Haru" and "Falling for Someone without Realizing It." I lost inspiration for both stories and I don't know how to continue it. But if anyone is interested, I'm setting it for adoption. Just message me if you want to continue either of the two stories or both. I'll give you the soft copies of the previous chapters. :) I'm really sorry about it. First to message me would be the one receiving the soft copy. Anyways, here is my new story. Enjoy! :)

The Girls – 18 years old

The Boys – 19 years old

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

WARNING: Some characters are OOC. Haru speaks in first person. Tsuna is like in hyper dying will mode only without the flame on his head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. :'(

* * *

><p><span>At the Namimori Airport<span>

"Namimori, it seems that I'm really back. There's no turning back now. Prepare to meet the new and improved Haru Miura."

A young brunette stepped outside the airport and removes her sunglasses revealing her beautiful face. All the boys there stopped and stared at her. She was like a goddess who fell down on earth.

Haru smiled_. 'How would they react when they see me? Well, let's just find out.'_

A hot red Ferrari stopped in front of her.

"Come on, Haru. You don't want to be late for your first day in Namimori University." Said a boy with with blonde hair.

"Ugh. You don't have to lecture me about that, Frau. I can't stand being late for class. That's a BIG BIG NO NO in my dictionary."

Haru went inside the car and put her seatbelt on.

"So where are the others?" Asked Haru.

"They already went ahead of us."

"Ok."

The rest of the ride was silent until Frau's cellphone rang.

*cellphone ringing*

"Answer it, Haru. I'm driving."

Haru got the phone from Frau and answered it.

Kenji: FRAUUUUUUUU! Damn you! Hurry up! You're going to be late!

Haru: Hello. Kenji, why'd you call?

Kenji: oh! Haru-sama. I didn't expect you to answer this call. Sorry for being rude.

Haru: *laughing* its okay Kenji. Frau is driving so I answered the call. So why did you call?

Kenji: Haru-sama, I just want to tell Frau to hurry up so that the both of you won't be late.

Haru: Thank you Kenji. We'll be there in a few minutes. See you.

Kenji: We'll be waiting Haru-sama.

Haru ended the call and handed the cellphone to Frau.

"I already told Kenji so many times to drop the 'sama' but it seems he never listens."

Frau laughed. "What do you expect? Even I should call you 'Haru-sama'."

Haru frowned. "Don't you dare call me 'Haru-sama' or I'll be forced to kill you. Swear."

Frau laughed harder. "You should have seen you face. It was priceless. Don't worry Haru. I won't call you 'Haru-sama.' That'll be weird way to call your girlfriend."

Haru smiled. "You never cease to amaze me, Frau. You can always make me smiled despite everything that happened. Main reason why I fell for you."

Frau stopped laughing, held Haru's hand and smiled at her. A smile that was only for Haru and Haru alone.

"I love you, Haru."

"I love you too Frau."

Soon the car stopped. "We're here Haru. Ready to face them? More like are you ready to face him?"

"I'm ready. As long as you're here and so are the others, I would be fine."

Frau got out of the car and opened Haru's door to assist her out the car.

Soon five people ran towards them.

"Haru-sama! Frau!" Shouted Kenji.

"Hi Athena, Lance, Hanna, Shiro, and Kenji." Haru smiled at them and they smiled back at her.

*Bell rings*

"Shall we?" Frau offered a hand to Haru and she gladly took it.

"Come on. I'm so excited to see him again. NOT!" Haru laughed and so did the others and they started entering the building.

Haru and the others walked in the corridor that was filled with students who were hurrying their way to their respective rooms as to not be late.

Soon they arrived and met their professor by the door.

"You must be Haru Miura and the other transfer students. Am I right?" Asked the professor.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Ayami Hina. I'll go in first. Come in and introduce yourselves when I give you the signal." Ayami went inside the room while Haru and her friends waited outside.

"Ayami-sensei is nice, right Haru-sama?" Asked Athena.

"Yeah, she is. So Lance and Shiro behave and try not to make her angry." Haru raised an elegant eyebrow at the two.

"Yes Haru-sama." Said the two boys.

The rest just laughed at them but was stopped by Frau, "Come on. That's the signal."

Hanna was the first one to enter followed by the others but Haru fell behind them.

Inside the Room

"Introduce yourselves."

"Hanna Russo."

"Yo. I'm Lance Russo. Hanna's twin brother."

"Shiro Masato. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Hello. I'm Athena Moretti. Please take care of me."

"Kenji Shun, Athena's boyfriend so back off."

"I'm Frau Zehel." Frau smiled.

"Ayami-sensei! You said there are seven transfer students. Why are there only six?" Asked a random student.

"Yeah. There is still one who hasn't introduced herself yet. Zehel-san, where is she?" Asked Ayami-sensei.

"Ru-Hime, won't you come and introduce yourself? Don't keep other people waiting. It's not nice."

After Frau said this the door opened. Frau smiled.

"Frau, what did I tell you about calling me 'Ru-Hime'?"

"Sorry Haru. Just did that so you'll come in already."

"Alright. Alright." Haru faced the crowd with a frown but she still looked like a fallen goddess. "I'm Ha-"

Haru was cut off when some people shouted her name.

"HARU?" Shouted some familiar people.

"Haru-sama, you know them?" Asked Hanna.

Haru looked at them and said, "See Frau. Even if I didn't introduce myself they'll know who I am. What a waste of effort. And Hanna, yeah I know them."

"I have to go. Free time everyone." Ayami-sensei went out of the room to go somewhere.

"So where do we sit?" Shiro looked at Frau.

"Don't know. Anywhere, I guess." Answered Frau.

"Haru…"

All of them looked at the one who said Haru's name and they saw, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"My. My. My. What do we have here? I never thought we'd end up in the same block as him." Said Lance.

Frau frowned. "What do you want with Haru?"

"I'm talking to Haru not you so don't answer for her."

"Why you son of a -"

"Stop it Frau. All of you go to your seats. Frau, you stay here with me."

"Yes, Haru-sama." Obeyed Kenji and the others.

"What do you want Sawada?"

"Where were you? We were worried! Why didn't you even call us?"

Haru laughed and then stopped and glared at him.

"Don't pretend to care Sawada. After that incident, I will never believe that you care for me. Never. Come on Frau. Let's go." Haru started walking away when…

"Stupid woman! How dare you talk back rudely to Juudaime?"

Shiro stood up and was about to go to Gokudera when Haru stopped him.

"Haru-sama…"

"Don't Shiro. He isn't worth your time."

"Don't think that just because you came back you have the right to act high and mighty like you're a boss of a strong mafia family or something. You're still the same stupid, annoying bitch before."

After Gokudera said this Athena, Lance, Hanna and Kenji stood up. Frau was glaring at him and Shiro was in front of Gokudera in a flash.

Tsuna and Gokudera were shocked. Shiro was about to cut Gokudera with his sword but Yamamoto stopped it with his.

"Hey, new student. Don't point your sword at anyone here. It's rude." Yamamoto looked at him and saw anger in Shiro's eyes.

"No one calls Haru-sama a bitch or else we'll kill you."

Shiro didn't lower down his sword so Yamamoto didn't lower his too.

In a flash, Athena, Lance, Kenji and Hanna were in front of Tsuna and Gokudera.

"You don't know anything about Haru-sama. So never talk sh*t about her." Said Hanna.

"What's with the 'sama'? Are you guys Haru's servant or something?" Question Gokudera.

"No. They're not." Answered Haru.

"We are her guardians. And she is our boss. Haru Miura, the 10th boss of the Fiammetta Family." Declared Frau.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were shocked. After that revelation there was a deafening silence but Kyoko broke that silence.

"Haru-chan?" Athena went to Kyoko and was about to attack her when Haru stopped her hands.

"Athena stop." Athena glared at Kyoko but lower down her hands because Haru was gripping them already.

"You, don't call me by my first name. You have no right to call me that way. I'm not your best friend anymore." Haru looked at her with hatred visible in her eyes. Kyoko just shut up and slowly backed away.

"But Haru-sama…" Complained Athena.

"Enough. Frau, come on. Let's just take a seat. The next professor might arrive soon. Athena, Kenji and Shiro take your seats and calm down. Haru doesn't want blood to spill here."

Haru walked to her seat and Frau instantly followed her. Shiro and the others took their seats.

"Hanna and Lance you have a mission. Orders from my brother."

"The ninth called?" Asked Lance.

"Yeah. Main reason why I stayed outside for a while before. Mission details will be sent to your phones. You may go. Be careful and return safely."

"Yes, Haru-sama." Hanna and Lance Said.

Hanna and Lance left and the next professor went inside the room.

"SAWADA, YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA! Why aren't all of you on your seats? Detention after class!" Shouted the teacher.

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and walked back to his seat but not before muttering a "yes ma'am."

'_I can't believe she's in the mafia! After all I sacrificed to keep her away from it, she returns and we find this. Ugh! If I only knew this would happen I wouldn't have done that.'_

Gokudera also snapped out of his daze and was about to talk back to the teacher when Yamamoto stopped him and dragged him back to their seats.

'_Damn it. What happened to Haru?' Thought Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko._

During class hours, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna kept on glancing at Haru.

This didn't go by without being noticed by Frau.

"They keep on glancing at you."

"Let them. Just ignore them."

"Whatever you say Haru."

Soon the bell rang signaling lunch time.

All the students got up and went to the cafeteria. When Haru stood up she made her way to the door but froze when she heard something.

"That new student, Haru, she was the one who kept on clinging on Tsuna-sama before right?" Said a random female student.

"Yeah. I recognize her. That was the talk of the season before. When Tsuna-sama broke up with her in front of everyone."

"Even her friends didn't defend her. They even laughed at her."

"I kind of pity her."

"Well, for me serves her right. She keeps on dreaming to be Tsuna-sama's wife."

Frau noticed Haru froze on her spot and he knows that what she heard affected her. He was about to scold the girls but Kenji spoke before he did.

"Would you please just shut up and move along? There are still some people here who want to get through that door."

The girls heard this and hurriedly went away.

Frau put his arms on Haru's shoulders and led her out of the room.

"Where are we going Frau?"

"Cafeteria. Let's eat. I'm starving." Frau looked behind him to check if the others are following them.

"I'm not hungry, Frau. You can go on ahead." Frau looked at her.

"Are you sure you not hungry?"

"I'm su-" Haru stopped when her stomach made hungry sounds.

Haru blushed. Frau stared at her and Haru stared back. Soon they started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Not hungry eh? You say that but you stomach here says otherwise."

"HAHAHAHA! Fine. I'm hungry. Let's eat." Haru smiled at Frau and Frau did the same and they started walking to the cafeteria.

Athena, Kenji, and Shiro smiled at this and followed after the two.

'_They really suite each other.' Thought Athena, Kenji and Shiro._

Meanwhile they didn't know that someone was watching them as all of this happened.

'_I miss that smile and laugh. Haru.'_

At the Cafeteria

Students were busy eating, chatting and gossiping about different things when the door slammed open.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Kyoko walked in. It was obvious that the three boys were pissed off because of something and Kyoko was depressed.

"Kyoko! Here!" Hana stood up and waved at them.

They went toward the others and sat down.

"What's wrong Kyoko?" Asked Hana.

"She's back." Answered Kyoko.

"Huh? Who's back to the EXTREME?"

"Ryohei, Haru's back." Answered Yamamoto.

Hana stared at them with the look that says 'are you serious?'. Ryohei had his mouth wide open. Chrome choked on her food.

"How? When?" Asked Hana.

"She's in our class and she despises us a lot." Said Tsuna.

"Boss, did Haru-chan come back alone?" Questioned Chrome.

"No. She's with…" The door slammed open and Haru walked inside together with Frau and the others. "them." Tsuna finished.

The Vongola group stared at the new students. Haru looked at them glared at their way.

"Did Haru-chan just glared at us?"

"Yes Chrome. She did." Answered Kyoko.

Haru and her friends were walking towards a vacant table when a girl stepped in front of her.

"YOU! Stay away from Frau-sama!" Shouted the girl.

Athena was about to go to the girl when Haru said, "No Athena. I can handle this." And Athena stepped back.

"Says who?" Haru raised an elegant eyebrow at the girl.

"Says me! I am Katou Suzuka and I am the president of the Frau Zehel Fan Club. As the president, I'm telling you to stay away from him."

"Why should I follow you?"

"Because I said so. You look like a slut clinging to him like that and it is very obvious that he doesn't like you."

"Is that so?" Haru smirked at her. "Frau, honey, she says I should stay away from you. Should I?"

Frau smiled and shook his head signaling a No.

"See, he said no so I'm staying."

"He's just too nice to reject you."

"Why would he reject me when I'm his girlfriend?"

"What? You're lying! Frau-sama didn't say anything about a girlfriend when he introduced himself a while ago."

"Oh God. This girl is so persistent and annoying."

"Prove it."

"Prove what? That you're annoying?"

"NO! Prove that you're Frau-sama's girlfriend?"

Haru smirked. "You really want me to prove it? It might break your heart, little girl."

"Ooooh… This is getting really exciting. Go Haru-sama!" Cheered Athena.

Suzuka stepped back but answered, "Yes."

Haru smiled. "Fine then. Frau, honey, let's prove to them that you're my boyfriend."

Haru tiptoed and kissed Frau. Frau smiled and leaned down and kissed her back. It was a one minute make out in the cafeteria. Athena, Kenji and Shiro smiled at them. The other students in the cafeteria together with Kyoko, Chrome, Hana, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera were shocked. Tsuna looked away from them and hurt was evident from his eyes.

Haru and Frau separated from each other and Haru faced Suzuka. "How'd you like that as proof Suzuka? Or do you want some more proofs?"

Suzuka stepped back and ran towards her table.

"That was quite wild, Haru." Frau smiled at her.

"I know. I started being wild since I met you." Haru smiled.

Frau snaked his arms on Haru's waist and proceeded to their table.

The cafeteria returned to normal when the door opened and revealed two injured students.

"Oh my god! Hanna! Lance!" Haru ran towards the two and the others followed.

"What happened to you?" Asked Frau.

"They were strong but we finished the mission, Haru-sama." Lance smiled at Haru.

"We defeated them but we got some scratches." Hanna laughed after saying this.

"Scratches? You call those scratches? We need to get you healed. Kenji and Frau get the cars."

Tsuna and the other Vongola were worried so they went towards them.

"What happened here?" Asked Gokudera.

"None of your business." Answered Shiro.

"I can help. I can heal them with my sun flames." Suggested Ryohei.

"No need Sasagawa-san. We have to go back to the base. Shiro, help Lance stand up and the both of you go outside. We're going back to our base."

"Yes, Haru-sama." Shiro obeyed Haru and went on his way outside.

"Athena, help me assist Hanna in standing up." Athena helped Haru.

"Vongola, I would never trust any of you again so I suggest you just stay away from us as far as possible. Good day to you." Haru and Athena went on their way outside while Tsuna and the others just stared the leaving Haru.

When Haru was really gone, Ryohei, Hana and Chrome stared at Tsuna.

"You know something that we don't know. Tell us everything." Ordered Hana.

"I wasn't planning to hide it from you. Let's seat down and we'll tell you everything that we discovered."

The Vongola sat down at their table.

"Haru is part of the mafia now." Stated Tsuna.

"WHAT?" Shouted Hana and Ryohei.

"She is part of the Fiammetta Family."

"We can still get her from them, right? They won't mind us getting Haru from them. She might just have a low position there." Hana was starting to be hysterical.

"No, we can't."

"Why boss?"

"Because she is the tenth boss of the Fiammetta Family. That is why, Chrome, we can't get her from them."

Hana started crying and Ryohei punched the table. Chrome also cried and was comforted by Kyoko.

They were all silent and one thing was on their minds, _'Why did this happen? After we sacrificed our friendship with her to keep her safe this is what happens. What should we do?'_

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter one is finished. So how was it? Should I still continue this story or not? Review please!

~Lala-chan 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wooh! Finally! I got hold of my laptop.. Sorry for the late update.. I was forbidden to use my laptop due to my grades.. Ugh.. Stupid grades.. Anyway.. Hope you enjoy this..

Lambo – 13 years old

Ryohei, Hana, Hibari, Mukuro – 19 years old

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.. If I did, Tsuna would be head over heels for Haru.. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

In the Fiammetta Family Japan Base

Haru was in the garden and was very worried about Hanna and Lance.

"I should have sent Shiro with them. I'm so stupid. This is my entire fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Haru."

Haru turned around and saw Frau.

"Oh. It's just you Frau. I was afraid that someone in the family would see me, the 10th Boss, in my weakest state."

"I knew you would be blaming yourself again so I looked for you. Sorry it took so long for me to find you. I should have known you'd be here. You can now cry, Haru. Cry all you want. I'll be here for you."

Haru smiled at Frau. "Thanks Frau."

After saying this, Haru ran towards Frau and hugged him while Frau hugged her back.

If anyone saw them like this, they would just think that the two are just flirting with each other but the truth that no one knows but the two of them is that Haru is really crying and is in her most vulnerable state.

After some time, Frau felt Haru stop crying. He looked down at her and saw that she fell asleep.

"Rest well, love. I hope tomorrow I will see you smile again. The smile that melted my once heart of ice. The smile that brightens the lives of everyone around you."

Frau carried Haru to her room and went to Lance and Hanna.

In the Medical Room

"So, are the twins alright?" Asked Frau as he stepped inside the room.

"Yeah. The doctor said they'll be fine tomorrow. They can go to class if they want to. They just have to rest tonight." Answered Athena.

"Good."

"Frau, did you find Haru-sama?"

"Yes Kenji. She was in the garden."

"WAS? Where is she now?" Questioned Shiro.

"In her room. She's sleeping. I think she's tired."

"Ok."

"We better leave the twins alone. We don't want to disturb their sleep. If you need anything, I'll be in my room." Frau turned around and went outside the door.

Soon Kenji, Athena and Shiro followed him outside and went to their own rooms.

In Namimori University

DETENTION

"Okay boys detention's over, dismissed." The professor went out of the classroom and the students also went outside.

"Boss! I'd be going home now. See you tomorrow." Gokudera then ran after this.

"I guess I'd be going home too. Take care." Tsuna bid his friends farewell and started walking home.

In the Sawada Residence

"Mom! I'm home." Shouted Tsuna.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun. You're unusually late today."

"We were in detention. Sorry mom."

Nana noticed that her son was not in the mood to talk so she didn't push the topic further. "Okay. You'll be staying in your room?"

"Yes, mom. Call me when it's dinner time."

"Okay, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna went to his room and lay down on his bed.

'_I never expected this to happen. I thought when we see her again she would be a successful fashion designer. Although I already know that she would be mad at us and we'll have to apologize to her, this is not in the options of what she would have become. She's in the mafia! And the worst part is she is the boss. What should I do? What have I done?'_

Tsuna closed his eyes in frustration.

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna instantly opened his eyes and looked at Reborn.

"Reborn."

"So I'm guessing you already know."

"Know what? What are you talking about Reborn?"

"Haru."

Tsuna's eyes flashed red in anger. "You've known this long before we did?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? If you did-"

"If I did what? What would you do? Go to France and stop her?"

Tsuna was quiet for a while and said, "Uh. Yeah."

"You were the one who pushed her towards this. I warned you before about your plan to push her away."

Tsuna was guilty. "I didn't know this would happen. I never expected her to have Mafia family origin."

Reborn looked at Tsuna, "You too never expected that you had Mafia family origin."

"Fine. I give up. This is ALL my fault. Lessoned learned. Expect the unexpected and think before I act."

"So what are you going to do Dame-Tsuna?"

"I don't know. We want to apologize to her but she just brushed us off. She didn't want us anywhere near her. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about the Fiammetta Family?"

"Of course. They are quite famous in France."

"Tell me something about them."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know things about them. They might be our enemy and as much as possible I don't want to fight them."

"I can assure you that they are not our enemy but they are also not our ally. They are just another family that we don't have any connections with."

"Good. Tell me more."

"That is all I can tell you. If you want more information find it yourself."

Before Tsuna could react to what Reborn said Reborn already fell asleep.

"Tsk. Curse you Reborn."

Tsuna picked up his phone and called Dino.

"Hello Dino. If you're not busy can you come to my house tomorrow? I just have some things to ask you."

"Hmm. I guess I don't have appointments for tomorrow. I'll come. See you tomorrow, Tsuna."

"Okay. Thank you Dino."

"No problem."

Tsuna ended the phone call and lay back down on his bed.

'_I want to know them. I have to.'_

"Tsu-kun! Dinner time!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" Tsuna stood up and was about to wake up Reborn when he saw that Reborn wasn't there.

"Oh well. Maybe he went down already."

Tsuna went downstairs and saw that he was the only one that they are waiting for.

"Sorry. Let's eat."

'_I swear Haru. I'll get you back.'_

Reborn stared at his student and smiled.

The Next Day

Tsuna entered the room and saw Gokudera and the others.

"Good morning, Juudaime!"

"Good morning. Gokudera."

Tsuna greeted the others too and sat down on his chair.

"Did Haru and her friends already arrive?" Asked Tsuna.

"Not yet. I wonder if they are even going to come today." Answered Kyoko.

A couple of minutes before their first class the door opened.

"They're here, Juudaime."

Tsuna turned and looked at the door.

Haru and Frau entered first followed by the injured twins and then Athena, Kenji and Shiro.

Tsuna listened to what they are talking about.

"Ouch. Kenji! Stop that. It still hurts." Complained Lance.

"We told you. You should have stayed at home and rest." Frau frowned at the twins.

"Stop fighting. Kenji, stop poking Lance's arm. And the two of you, Lance and Hanna, after class go straight to the base and rest."

"Okay." Answered the trio.

Shiro just sat quietly and Athena was laughing at her boyfriend, Kenji.

"Now you made Ru-hime mad." Teased Frau.

"And you!" Haru pointed at Frau, "Don't call me 'Ru-hime.' I'll kill you."

Frau just laughed and nodded then kissed Haru in the cheeks.

Haru looked down and blushed.

Tsuna frowned and turned away from them.

'_This semester is going to be hell for me if they keep doing that. Ugh! I hate this. I hope this day would end already!'_

As Tsuna wished the day went by so fast and it was already time to go home.

"Tsuna! Do you want to hang out at our place?" Offered Yamamoto.

"No thanks. I have to go home early."

"Are you sure? Gokudera and the others are also coming."

"Maybe next time. I really have to go. Bye!"

Tsuna ran to his house.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun. You have a visitor. I know you'll be happy to see him. He's in your room."

"Thanks mom!"

Tsuna took off his shoes and went to his room.

In Tsuna's Room

"Hi Tsuna!"

"Hello Dino! Where is Reborn?"

Tsuna looked around and didn't find Reborn.

"He went out with Bianchi."

"Oh. Those two… Do you think Reborn likes Bianchi?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe. So what do you want to ask me?"

"Do you know the Fiammetta Family?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Haru is their 10th boss. Did you know?"

"What? Haru? The brunette who studied in Midori before?"

Tsuna nodded.

"I didn't know. I'm surprised about that."

"Us too. But it appears that Reborn already knew about that. Can you tell me something about the Fiammetta Family?"

"I just know little information about them. Their family is quite good with hiding information about them. As you know, their name is Fiammetta Family. Their current boss is Calvin. I don't know his full name. I haven't met him yet. They are the strongest mafia family in France. Unlike in Vongola, Fiammetta's boss has eleven guardians. They hold the powers of the Zodiac. The Fiammetta's current boss holds the power of Leo, the Lion. Other than that, I don't know anything else."

"Thank you, Dino."

"Wait… I remember hearing a rumor about the Fiammetta Family. According to the rumor the Fiammetta Family and a mafia family called, Tenrou Family, are not in good terms and this might end up in an all-out war. I'm not sure if that is true but I have the feeling that it is."

"Tenrou… That name, it sounds familiar."

"Of course, it's familiar Dame-Tsuna. We are currently on war with that family."

"Reborn! So Tenrou is also our enemy?"

"Of course."

"Now that you mentioned that, how is the war going? Are we winning?"

"Unfortunately, no. We are losing Tsuna. The Ninth is badly injured."

"What? We need to help them!" Shouted Tsuna.

"Tsuna's right, Reborn. We should help. Romario! Send some reinforcements to help Vongola in Italy."

"Dino. I think you should return to Italy and help there. Tsuna and his guardians are enough to protect this Japan Base. Dame-Tsuna, you have a meeting tomorrow with a mafia family together with your guardians. We need their help."

"Alright. I'll be going now. Bye Tsuna. Bye Reborn." Dino left with Romario.

"I'll call Yamamoto and the others to tell them. But what about Hibari and Mukuro?"

"I told them already. They said they are coming."

"Okay."

After a few calls…

"Would Dino's family be enough help there?"

"Of course not. Some of the Varia together with Xanxus is going there to help. And the others like Belphegor and Fran are going here to Japan to help us just in case they attack the Japan base."

"Is that why you weren't around a while ago?"

"Yeah. And your father said to protect your mother."

"I would do that even if he didn't tell me to."

"Good. Now, you should continue with your training. I trust that you would continue it even though I'm not around. I would be training Ryohei and Yamamoto tonight."

"Okay. So Reborn, what family will we be meeting tomorrow?"

"Be patient. You'll know tomorrow. Now go and train. I'll be on my way now."

Reborn went out of the house and Tsuna followed him out.

'_Who are they?'_

The Next Day…

Tsuna and his guardians together with Reborn are in front of a building.

"Here we are." Announced Reborn.

"Are you kidding me? This is the Faux Company. This is most famous company of the different top singers, bands, models, actors and actresses. Are you telling me that the owner of this company is a mafia family?" Yelled Tsuna.

"Yes. Let's go inside."

Reborn walked and inside followed by Tsuna and his guardians.

When they arrived in the conference room they saw Hibari and Mukuro sitting there.

'_Thank goodness they aren't fighting.' Thought Tsuna._

They all sat down and waited.

Soon came a handsome man came inside.

"Good morning to all of you. Sorry for the wait but it seems that our boss and some of the other guardians still haven't arrived yet."

"It's alright Loki." Answered Reborn.

"Did you tell them already?"

"No. You?"

"Not yet. Our boss would definitely disagree if I told them."

"Okay. We'll just wait here."

*knock knock*

"It seems they have arrived."

Loki stood up and opened the door.

"You're late."

"Sorry Loki. Beel woke up late."

"As expected. Come in. They are already here."

Loki stepped aside and then the people who entered shocked the living daylights out of Tsuna and his guardians.

"Good morn- What the hell?" Shouted the first person who entered the room.

* * *

><p>AN: DONE! A cliffy.. :) Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please REVIEW! :) Belated Merry Christmas Everyone and Have a Happy New Year!

~Lala-chan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YO! How's everyone doing? I know it's been soooooo long since I last updated and all of you want to kill for that, but I'm begging you to please don't. Who'll continue this if I'm dead, right? :) Anyway, sorry it took me this long to update. College life is always so busy. It's like I have so little free time. :'( I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. :'(

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

In a Conference Room in Faux Company

Silence enveloped the room after Kenji's outburst. Everyone is just staring at each other.

The silence was broken when Haru asked, "What's with the holdup everyone? I still need to get through that door so would all of you please move."

Haru's guardians suddenly tensed up except for Loki. They looked at Haru afraid of what she'll do to Loki after she knows what he did.

"Haru-sama, I think it's better if we go now. Beel is not feeling well. I think he's sick." Kenji looked at Beel as if pleading him to pretend to be sick to support what he just said.

Beel caught on fast to what was happening and pretended to be sick.

"Haru-nee, I don't feel very well. Let's go home. Let Frau and Loki take care of this meeting, please?" Beel acted like he was dizzy and having a very painful headache.

"You were fine just a while ago. What happened to you?" Haru was confused.

"I don't know." Beel continued acting.

"I can't leave it to them. I'm the boss so I need to take care of this. You can all go now and take Beel home. Frau, Loki and I will just follow after this meeting. Now, let me through. We can't let them waiting." Haru made her way and passed her guardians and what she saw made her understand why Kenji and Beel were insisting her to go back to the mansion.

Haru stared at the people in front of her. The people she swore she'll never forgive. The people who betrayed her.

'_What the hell is happening here?" Thought Haru angrily._

"Loki, would you care to explain to me what this is all about. You better choose your words. One mistake and I'll kill you." Haru turned to Loki and took out a gun from her right thigh.

Silence filled the room. Everyone was staring at Loki.

Loki was scared to death. Since Haru became their boss, no one lived after facing her in this condition, cold, emotionless and someone who's ready to kill.

'_Haru is scary. Is this the result of what I did?' Tsuna's heart was filled with guilt and regret._

"Well? I'm waiting for your explanation Loki."

"Haru-hime, I'm sorry for not telling you. I know that you won't like this but this is the only way to defeat Tenrou. That is the only explanation I've got. I'll willingly accept my death if you're not satisfied with this explanation. I'm really sorry, Haru-hime." Loki bowed his head and was wishing that Haru would not kill him but also expecting Haru's special weapon's killing blow.

Once again silence filled the room. Everyone was waiting for Haru's decision. No one can predict what she might do. Her expression hadn't change even a bit during Loki's explanation.

Haru started walking towards him, still holding her gun.

'_She's gonna kill him.' Thought everyone except a certain Arcobaleno._

They were expecting a gunshot from Haru's gun but what Haru did shocked them all.

"You're right. I might not like this. Let me correct that. I don't like this but this is the only way. If it's to protect my family then I'll put up with this alliance until Tenrou is destroyed. Stand up straight, Loki. You have made a right decision for this alliance. I may not like them but I can't deny the fact that they are very strong and would be a good ally in this mafia world."

Loki looked up at Haru and saw her smiling. All the nervousness that he felt disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Miura-san, are you accepting this alliance with Vongola?"

"No need to be so formal, Reborn. Just call me Haru. Thank you for keeping everything a secret from them up until now and yes, I, the 10th boss of the Fiammetta Family, am accepting this alliance with Vongola." Haru smiled at Reborn and Reborn smiled back at her.

"So now Haru is our ally?" Tsuna said happily.

"Don't be too familiar with me Sawada and that is Miura-san for you." Haru glared at Tsuna.

"I believe we have many things to discuss. Please seat everyone." Interrupted Loki.

Everyone sat down. Frau sat next to Haru and put his arm on Haru's shoulders.

Tsuna saw this and looked away.

"To start, Sawada, I want this alliance to be kept a secret."

Tsuna stared at Haru. He was about to ask the question in his mind but Gokudera beat him to it.

"Why do we need to keep this a secret?" Asked Gokudera.

Kenji looked at him shocked at his question. "And from what I have heard you are the smartest among the 10th generation Vongola Guardians, the answer to that stupid question of yours is very simple. You're family is currently on war with them. If Tenrou knew about this, they would already expect that we would help you. It is an advantage for us if we can surprise them. They wouldn't know what hit them."

Gokudera glared at him while all of the people in the room agree to what Kenji said.

Haru looked at Kenji and smiled at her guardian.

Kenji saw this and was happy to see that Haru was proud of him.

"Then how can we hide from other people our alliance? We would need to talk and approach everyone if something comes up." It was now Yamamoto's turn to ask.

"That's a pretty good question, Yamamoto-san. Any suggestions?" Haru looked around for people who might have any suggestions.

"I think one good way to mask this alliance is for Haru to join Tsuna's band."

Everyone looked at Reborn.

"We can't let Haru-nee do that!" Protested Beel.

"It's ok, Beel. I can put up with that." Haru smiled at her guardians.

"But that wouldn't be enough." All heads turned to Frau who kept quiet since arriving there.

"I know. Since all of you are models except for that little boy, I was thinking that all of you can work together in some photo shoots, runway and talk shows."

Tsuna was about to agree but it would be so hard to arrange those activities together. "That is a good way to hide this but how can we do all that? We can't just arrange some photo shoots or talk shows that would involve both families."

Haru started to laugh.

"I see. You're still the same loser from before, Sawada. Do you not know who I am? Have you forgotten who owns this building that you're in? This is the Japan Branch of the Faux Company. And guess what, Fiammetta Family owns this. I, being the 10th boss of the Fiammetta Family, I own this company." Haru smirked at Tsuna.

Tsuna wanted to take back what he said. _'That was so embarrassing. I totally forgot about that.'_

"Anyway, I'll make arrangements for this but before that you need to know us and we need to know you. Let's introduce ourselves. Vongola, please start."

"As you all know, I am Tsunayoshi Sawada the 10th Boss of the Vongola Family and the one who holds the Sky Ring."

"I am Hayato Gokudera, 10th Generation Storm Guardian."

"Yo! I'm Takashi Yamamoto, 10th Generation Rain Guardian. Nice meeting you all."

"Ryohei Sasagawa, Sun Guardian to the EXTREME!"

"Uhm. Ano… I'm Chrome Dokuro, one of the Mist Guardian."

"Mukuro Rokudo, Mist Guardian."

"Haru-chan, why do they have two mist guardians?" Athena was confused.

"It's a long story. Long story made short, Mukuro Rokudo is the original Mist Guardian but since he was in Vindice when he was selected, his apprentice Chrome Dokuro was the one presented as the Mist Guardian. Now that he is free they have two mist guardians. Please continue with your introductions."

"I'm Lambo, 10th Generation Lightning Guardian. Uhmm... Miura-san, can I still call you Haru-nee?" Lambo was so scared to ask this but he just had to.

_'I missed Haru-nee so much. I hope she's not mad at me. I was not part of Baka-Tsuna's stupid plan to hurt Haru-nee.'_

Haru saw that Lambo was scared. "Of course, Lambo." Haru smiled at him and Lambo smiled back.

"Haru-chi, why is he not introducing himself?" Asked Hanna while pointing at Hibari.

"He is usually like that. Kyoya Hibari, aloof and hates crowd, the Cloud Guardian." Answered Haru.

"And who is that baby, Haru-sama?" Inquired Lance.

"Oh. He is not just an ordinary baby. He is one of the World's Strongest Selective Seven and also known as the world's strongest hitman. He is the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn." Haru smiled at Reborn.

"They have an Arcobaleno too. We should have brought with us Fon. I'm sure he'd like to see Reborn." Lance smiled at Haru.

"Yeah. Maybe we should bring him with us next time."

"Fon is with the Fiammetta Family?" Tsuna was shocked.

"Yes, Sawada. He is my tutor after all."

What Haru said made Tsuna even more shocked than he already is.

"Well now that the introductions of Vongola is finished, I guess with should start introducing ourselves. You should start Aurora. And if it's not too bothersome for you, tell them things about our family."

"Of course, Haru-chan." Aurora smiled at Haru then continued. "We are the Fiammetta Family. Unlike the Vongola with one boss and six guardians, we have one boss and eleven guardians. But just like you, who have two guardians for one element, we too have two guardians for one of our signs. Fiammetta is not like your family that uses Dying Will Flames. Our family holds the powers of the Zodiac. I am Aurora Rose, the Aries Guardian."

"I hope you understood Aurora's explanation. I am Astrid Leclair, the Pisces Guardian."

"Henri Girard, the Cancer Guardian."

"I'm Inori Ouma, the Virgo Guardian. Be careful in listening to my voice." Inori smiled.

"I'm Loki Blanc, the Leo Guardian. I'm sorry for what happened a while ago."

"Beel Roux, I'm ten years old and Haru-nee's Taurus Guardian."

"I believe that you already know who we are but we are still going to introduce ourselves anyway. Kenji Shun, Scorpio Guardian."

"This is for formality's sake, Athena Moretti, Aquarius Guardian."

"Shiro Masato, Sagittarius Guardian."

"We are whom Aurora are talking about a while ago. As you know we are twins and our sign is also a twin so it isn't that surprising if we were both selected for this sign. I'm Lance Russo, Gemini Guardian."

"In our family's history, there is only one Gemini Guardian per generation but our generation is different from them. Hanna Russo, Gemini Guardian."

"I am Frau Zehel, Capricorn Guardian."

"I am Haru Miura, the 10th Boss of the Fiammetta Family and I hold the power of Libra."

The Vongola Family Members looked at the Fiammetta Family and could tell that they were really powerful.

"Well now that introductions are finished, we are going to take our leave. We'll meet again sometime this week to talk about our arrangements. Good day to you."

Haru stood up followed by her guardians and left.

"That was so intense!" Relief engulfed Yamamoto.

"Reborn, why did you not tell me sooner?"

"What would you do if I told you, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I would have prepared."

"Well, prepared or not I'm pretty sure you'd still make a fool out of yourself in front of her."

"The boss of that family was once a herbivore. This will be interesting." After saying this, Hibari stood up and walked out of the room.

"Haru-chan changed so much. It's like I don't even know her anymore." Chrome was starting to cry.

Everyone except Mukuro and Reborn bowed down and were filled with regret.

"My little Nagi, don't cry. Let's go now. We'll be taking our leave now, Vongola. Kufufufu."

"Alright, Mukuro-sama. We'll be leaving now, boss."

"Okay, Chrome. Take care."

Chrome and Mukuro stood up and left.

"Dame-Tsuna, let's go now."

"Alright. Come on guys."

Tsuna and the others left to and went straight to their homes. No one talked after leaving the building until they separated ways.

"Sawada! I'll be going here to the EXTREME! Bye!"

"Wait, Ryohei! I'm coming with you! See you tomorrow, Tsuna."

"Bye onii-san! Bye Yamamoto!"

"Boss, I'll be going here. Please be careful on your way home."

"Alright, Gokudera. You too. Bye."

Tsuna walked to his home.

"I'm home."

"Oh, Tsu-kun. Welcome back. Dinner would be ready soon."

"Okay, mom. I'll be in my room."

When Tsuna got in his room, he laid down his bed.

"Reborn, am I really no good?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. I should have listened to you. Now, this is the price we must pay for what we have done. The Haru we met today was not the same Haru as before. She's not childish and harmless. She is now mature and one of the most dangerous person in the world."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Then stop being no good and do something."

"Reborn… I…."

"Tsu-kun! Dinner is ready!"

Reborn went out of the room.

"Jeez! Reborn! I was about to say something! Typical Reborn. I'm coming mom!"

'_I will definitely get you back, Haru.'_

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? I hoped you liked it! :)

Please Review! :)

~Lala-chan


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's been a long time since I last updated this story. Sorry for the wait everyone. :( You know life in college is very very busy so I had no time to write a new chapter. Anyway, here is chapter 4. I hope you all like it. :)

BTW, I made some minor changes in the past chapters. If you want to re-read it, that's good. If not, it's fine. It's just some small changes. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. :(

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

In Namimori University

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

Tsuna was running for his life because he was running late.

'_I stayed up late last night thinking about Haru and for the first time in years I'm late for my class.'_

"Herbivore, good for you. You barely made it on time. Be careful next time. I don't tolerate late students."

"Hiiii! Hibari-san! Hai! I'll be careful next time."

'_Good thing I'm not late. I totally forgot that Hibari-san is the head of the disciplinary committee.'_

Tsuna was about to resume running to his classroom when Hibari said, "No running in the corridors, Herbivore. If I caught you running, I will bite you to death."

"Hai! Well then, Hibari-san. Good day to you."

Tsuna walked until he turned at the corner and then when he was sure that Hibari can't see him anymore, he sprinted towards his classroom.

Inside the Room

Everyone was chatting happily with their friends when the door slammed open.

'_Looks like I just made it on time.'_

Tsuna was relieved that he was late but unknown to him, he woke up someone from a deep sleep when he slammed the door open.

"Juudaime!"

"Good morning Tsuna-kun."

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked at the left side of the room and saw Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko waving at him. He smiled and went towards them and greeted them.

"Good morning guys. Phew. I thought I was going to be late."

"You baseball idiot! You didn't text juudaime!" Yelled Gokudera.

"Really? I know I did." Yamamoto then looked at his phone and saw that the message was not sent.

"It wasn't sent. Sorry Tsuna. My bad."

"It's okay. What were you going to tell me?" Asked Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, our professor for our first subject is not going to attend our class because she got into a car accident on the way here."

"Really? Is she alright?" Tsuna said that but at the back of his mind he was thinking, _'I ran all the way here for nothing. Damn it.'_

"They said she was fine." Answered Kyoko.

Tsuna was about to answer back when he felt someone glaring at him. He looked back and saw Haru glaring at him. He gulped and went near Haru and her friends with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Stupid woman! Why are you glaring at Juudaime?"

Haru suddenly stood up and pointed her gun at Tsuna's head.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were too shocked to move.

Tsuna instead of worrying about his life was more worried that their classmates would see Haru holding a gun. He was relieved when he saw that no one was paying attention to them.

"Har—"

Haru growled at him. "That's Miura-san for you, Sawada."

"Miura-san, please put down your gun. Our classmates might see us."

"I couldn't care less if they saw us. They are nothing but trash. I'm going to kill you."

"Why? What did I do?" Tsuna was now starting to panic. He thought that Haru wanted revenge for what he did to her before.

Haru just hissed at him. Haru was just about to pull the trigger when Frau hugged her from behind and held Haru's arms.

"Put down the gun, my cute little Haru."

"Frau, stay out of this. You know what he did."

"I know what he did but he didn't mean to do that. Put it down and you'll have a special reward from me later at home."

'_What are they talking about? Did Zehel-san understand why I did what I to Haru before? Special Reward? What kind of reward is that? I hope it nothing indecent. My Haru with him doing that. Please God, No.'_

Haru calmed down, hid her gun and turned around to face Frau with a smile.

"Okay. I will be expecting that reward later." Haru smiled at Frau and went to her seat.

Tsuna was still dazed from his thoughts and what he saw right in front of him. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Gokudera shouting.

"Juudaime! Juudiame! Are you alright?" Gokudera was seriously worried.

"I'm fine Gokudera. No need to fuss about it."

Tsuna then faced Frau. He was about to ask why Haru was like that when Frau answered him like he just read his mind.

"Sorry about that Sawada-san. Haru-hime is just very cranky when she is woken up from her sleep. You accidentally woke her up when you slammed the door open."

Tsuna and Gokudera were shocked and had they eyes wide as saucers. Yamamoto on the other hand was laughing.

"That woman is crazy! Just because she was woken up, she's willing to kill." Gokudera then turned around to return to his seat.

"Zehel-san, sorry for what Gokudera said. I know he didn't mean it."

"It's alright Sawada-san. I would also react like him if I didn't know Haru. You see, Haru hadn't been having proper sleep at night lately. She had been doing missions for our family. Alone and sometimes with me because she doesn't want the others to get hurt like what happened to the twins the first time we got here. You do remember that right? That's why she doesn't want anyone to disturb her sleep when she has time to sleep."

'_In a way, she's still the same.' Thought Tsuna._

"So that's why. Please tell her I'm sorry for waking her up."

"Will do Sawada-san. I'll be returning to my seat now. Oh and by the way, Haru wanted you and your Vongola associates to come to our building later. She wanted to discuss to you about the arrangements. See you later, Vongola Tenth." Frau turned around and went towards Haru.

"Alright. We'll be there."

"Ne, Tsuna."

"Yes Yamamoto?"

"Somehow, she's still the same Haru that we know, right?"

"Yeah. Still putting others' safety before hers."

"Come on, Tsuna. It's about time for our next subject. We wouldn't want to go on detention again right?"

Tsuna then looked to Yamamoto and grinned.

"Race you back to our chairs?"

"Bring it on Tsuna."

Tsuna and Yamamoto ran towards their seats and it ended up in a tie.

Haru was watching them and murmured, "Idiots."

"What was that Haru?"

"Nothing, Frau. I was just mumbling."

"You do know that princesses should not mumble."

"Well, I'm not a princess."

"You may not be a real princess but you are my princess."

Haru looked at Frau and then smile at him. "You are so cheesy, Frau."

"I know and you love that." Frau then winked at Haru.

"Hey. Would the two of you please stop flirting?"

The two lovebirds then looked at their back and saw Shiro and Haru's other guardians who were smirking at them.

Haru turned red as a tomato and pushed Frau away from her.

Frau together with the other laughed at Haru.

Haru pouted and said, "Mou! Stop laughing at me."

They didn't stop laughing instead it became contagious and it got Haru laughing too.

This caught Tsuna's attention.

"I wish we were the ones making her laugh like that."

Tsuna and the others looked at Kyoko and nodded.

"We are the reason why her smile disappeared and now her smile is reserved only for them."

Their atmosphere suddenly got depressing and Yamamoto thought that he must lighten up the mood.

"Don't be so depressed guys. Look at the bright side. At least her smile isn't completely gone. It means we still have a chance to return her smile to us."

Kyoko then lifted her head and said, "Yamamoto-san is right. We just have to show her that she can still trust us."

Everyone agreed to this and Yamamoto's plan to lift up the mood was successful.

Just then the professor entered the room and their lecture started.

Few hours later

*Bell Rings*

All the students stood up and went to the cafeteria including Haru and guardians. Tsuna and his friends were the only people left in the room.

"Let's eat at the rooftop. I'm not in the mood to eat at the cafeteria today."

Everyone looked at Tsuna and then grinned except for Gokudera who didn't grin.

Tsuna noticed this and said, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kyoko was the one who responded to him.

"Why are you not in the mood to eat in the cafeteria?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like eating there."

"Is it because of Haru?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

Kyoko just raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

Tsuna sighed and said, "Somehow."

"Is it because you're jealous?"

"No! Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous."

"Okay. Is it because she's ignoring us?"

"Yes."

"Is it because you're guilty about waking her up this morning?"

"That also."

"Is it because you want her to smile at us like how she smiles and laugh with her guardians?

"Yeah."

"Is it because you feel hurt when you see Zehel-san and Haru flirting?"

"Yes, that is definitely the main reason why. I'm hurt. Very very hurt."

Kyoko, Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other. Kyoko smiled, Gokudera was still shocked and Yamamoto was laughing.

"See! You are jealous!" Kyoko shouted.

This made Tsuna realize what he just blurted out a while ago.

"Oh man. You tricked me, Kyoko-chan."

"Women. They are so manipulating." Mumbled Gokudera.

Kyoko heard this but just ignored him and proceeded to respond to what Tsuna said.

"No, I did not. You just answered what you really felt."

"Okay fine. I admit it. I am jealous of them. I want to be in Zehel-san's place."

"Keep dreaming, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn then hopped to Tsuna's shoulder.

"Reborn!"

"What is taking you so long? You're other guardians are waiting at the roof."

"Oh totally lost track of time. Come on guys. Let's go to the roof. I need to tell everyone something."

Tsuna ran towards the roof and the rest followed him.

At the Rooftop

When Tsuna entered the rooftop, he saw that everyone was already there. Chrome, Ryohei, Hana, Lambo, I-pin even Hibari, Mukuro, Belphegor and Fran are present there.

"Sorry we're late. Let's eat?"

Tsuna sat down with Gokudera and Yamamoto while Kyoko went to Hana and Chrome then sat with them.

Everyone was eating peacefully when Reborn asked Tsuna, "Dame-Tsuna, what was the thing that you needed to tell everyone?"

"Oh. I almost forgot about that. Zehel-san said that Haru wanted us to come to Faux Company Building later. According to him, Haru was going to tell us about the arrangements for our meetings with them. Is everyone coming?"

Everyone nodded.

Tsuna was shocked that everyone was coming.

'_Mukuro and Hibari are coming too? What happened? I understand why Belphegor and Fran are coming. It's because they came here by the orders of Xanxus and they must cooperate with might be coming because of Chrome but why is Hibari agreeing to this? It doesn't make sense.'_

Tsuna was about to ask aloud what he was thinking but Gokudera beat him to it.

"Hey! Hibari! Why are you agreeing to this so easily? Normally, you wouldn't agree to us crowding around you let alone be in the rooftop with all of us. What's with the sudden change? Are you planning something bad?"

"Gokudera Hayato, I do not scheme plans like that. I am not obliged to answer your question but it seems I'm in a good mood today so I would. The answer to your question is simple. Everything that is happening now is interesting. A herbivore that you shooed away is now back in your lives and now a carnivore like me. I never thought that a herbivore like her can change into a carnivore. It is thanks to you that she is like this now. Thanks to you everything is interesting now."

When Hibari finished answering Gokudera's inquiry, everyone's head was down except for Belphegor, Fran, Mukuro, I-pin, Lambo and Reborn.

"I will now leave you all here. I will just go straight there. Do not bother waiting for me. I do not like crowding."

Hibari then stood up and left everyone there depressed.

"Hey! Decimo! Fran and I will go now. We will wait for you outside your school gates late. Bye."

"My little Nagi, I would be going now. Just summon me when you are going there alright. Kufufufufufu." With that Mukuro vanished.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

Everyone that is left on the rooftop ate their remaining lunch quietly.

After everyone finished their lunch, Tsuna stood up and said, "Let's meet up in at the gates later. Hana and Kyoko, both of you don't have to come if you don't like."

"I'll go. I still need to prove to Haru that she can trust me."

"I will go too. I want to see how much she changed."

"Okay. Now that's settled, let's go back to our classes."

Everyone agreed and went back to their classrooms.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Did everyone like it? :) Review please? :)

~Lala-chan


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's been so long since I last updated this. I hope I still have readers. :'( There is a part in this chapter that I thought of a certain video. I already put the link there. Just remove the spaces and change the number "0" to letter "o". I hope you'll watch it so you can visualize what the characters saw. Imagine that Haru is the one singing there with those clothes, set-up and voice. I think there is a name mentioned in the song so just imagine that the name there is Haru. Okay? :)

P.S. The Frau that I put here in the story is the Frau in 07 Ghost. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The only thing I own here is the plot. :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Namimori University Gates

Tsuna arrived and scanned the group of people waiting for him there.

'_Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome, Ryohei-san, Hana, Kyoko, Belphegor, Fran and I-pin. Everyone is here except for Reborn. Now where is he?'_

Tsuna was about to look around for Reborn when he got kicked from the back of his head.

"OUCH!"

"You look dumb, Dame-Tsuna."

"REBORN! Why'd you kick me?" Tsuna screamed at Reborn.

Reborn ignored his question and just said, "Looking for me? Well, I'm here now. Let's go already. You wouldn't want them waiting for you. Haru's not exactly the patient type of person and you know that right?"

Tsuna just sighed and nodded. He then led the group to the Faux Company Building. The whole trip there was quiet. Most of them are nervous to see the people they were going to meet, some of them are excited to see Haru and some of them just wanted to keep quiet.

In the Faux Company Building

As they entered the building they saw Frau waiting for them in the entrance.

"Good Afternoon Zehel-san." Greeted Tsuna.

"Good Afternoon to you and your friends too. Haru sent me here to fetch you all. She's currently in our Headquarters."

"Hm. So she's in France?" Asked Kyoko.

"Oh no. She's here. I'm pertaining to our Japan Headquarters which is right below this building." Frau smiled at them and started leading them to a private elevator.

Everyone nodded in understanding and followed Frau.

While inside the elevator, Yamamoto suddenly remembered Mukuro and Kyoya.

"Damn. We forgot about Kyoya and Mukuro."

"I'll just go back to fetch them later." Answered Tsuna.

"No need for that, Sawada-san. Both of them already arrived a while ago and are with our friends."

"Those guys just do whatever they want. They are creating problems for Juudaime!"

"It's okay Gokudera. I already allowed them to go here separately during lunch time so it's no big deal."

"You really are a kind and understanding boss. Just like what Haru told us."

Tsuna looked at Frau shocked at what he just said while Frau just smiled at him.

He was about to say something when the elevator reached the destined floor.

"We're here. Welcome to the Fiammetta Family Japan Base. These rooms are for our technological development department. They discover and develop our family's weapons here. The following rooms are training rooms. On the other side are the bedrooms of the members of our family."

"So you guys live here too?" Asked Yamamoto.

"No, we don't. We live in the Miura Mansion. We just go here for training, mafia-related meetings and to check our comrades here. It is after all Haru's duty as boss to check on her subordinates and make sure that they are alright." Frau smiled at this proud at his girlfriend for being a great boss to their famiglia.

"You should learn from Haru's example Dame-Tsuna."

"REBORN!" Scolded Tsuna.

Tsuna turned red because of embarrassment. The others just laugh so did Frau.

They stopped laughing because of Lambo who was asking what the big room that they just passed is.

"That is the dining room and the kitchen."

They continued walking for a little while more and then Frau stopped walking and faced a fancy looking door.

"Well here we are. This is our private training room. The conference room is also inside this room. Haru and the others are already inside."

Upon hearing that, most of them tensed and became really nervous.

Frau not sensing the tense atmosphere just looked at the small square shaped glass to see what's going on inside and saw Haru training with her hand gun.

"Haru is inside training. Let's go inside. I should go first to avoid any-" Frau was cut off because Lambo suddenly ran inside upon hearing Haru's name.

No one was worried about Lambo but that change because of Frau's reaction.

Frau's eyes widened in shock and cursed. "Fuck! He's in danger."

Frau went inside in a flash. Tsuna and the others hurriedly followed him inside.

In the Training Room

Haru was practing her shooting skills blindfolded when suddenly an unknown presence entered the room.

By reflex, she turned around and was about to shoot the person when she heard Frau yell "Mind Control!"

Suddenly Haru couldn't control her own body.

Tsuna and the others saw what happened. Haru was on the verge of shooting Lambo in the head and Frau managed to save Lambo.

Lambo was shaking. He was face to face with a gun. His Haru-nee's gun.

"Haru put the gun down now and remove your blindfold."

Haru did what she was told and saw what was happening. The unknown presence was Lambo who was currently shaking in front of her. Frau was walking towards her. The Vongola having shocked expressions who she thinks saw everything.

Frau then removed his control over Haru. "Release."

Haru felt her body was back in her control and turned around and saw her guardians looking at them from the conference room. She can see surprise from their eyes but they were not judging her. This gave her a calming sensation. Her friends trusted her. She knew she was lucky to have them.

She turned back to Lambo again because of the shout the she heard.

"Lambo! Are you okay?" Asked Kyoko worry evident from her eyes.

"Of course he's okay. I didn't get to shoot right?" Haru just rolled her eyes at Kyoko.

'_She didn't change. Same old innocent and pure Kyoko.' Haru thought._

Kyoko was shocked at how cold Haru can be. Haru noticed this but she just ignored it and turned towards Lambo and her expression softened.

"Lambo, Haru-nee is really sorry for what I did. I was blindfolded and couldn't see anything. I just felt an unfamiliar presence so by reflex I tried to shoot him. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Lambo looked at Haru and remembered the Haru-nee that he knew way before she left. He then smiled and said, "Of course I forgive you Haru-nee! You didn't mean to do that and I was at fault. Frau-nii told us that he should go first but I didn't listen. I'm sorry too Haru-nee."

"Frau-nii?" Frau was now beside Haru and his arm is on Haru's shoulder.

Lambo suddenly bowed down and said "If it's not okay to call you that I won't. Sorry."

Haru laughed and said, "It's okay Lambo. He's just not used to anyone calling him Frau-nii. Right, Frau?"

Frau blushed but smiled too.

"Yup. You're Haru-nee is right. I'm just not used to it since Beel just calls me Frau."

Lambo smiled at this.

"Come on Lambo. Let's get inside the conference room. Do you still like ice cream? We have some there inside." Haru offered her hand to Lambo and Lambo took it.

Frau and Haru turned around towards the conference while Haru's other hand is pulling Lambo towards the room.

While they were walking, Haru sensed that the Vongola people were not following them so she said, "You should follow us too. I want this meeting finished already. And before I forget, good afternoon to you, Reborn-san."

Reborn smiled at this and then kicked Tsuna in the head.

"Snap out of it idiots! Don't make a fool of yourselves."

"You didn't have to kick me Reborn. It hurts."

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head and followed Haru together with the others.

In the Conference Room

As they entered they saw Haru seating at the chair at the end of the table. On her right is Kenji followed by Athena, Beel, Aurora, Astrid and Henri.

On her left is Frau followed by Shiro, Lance, Hanna, Inori and Loki.

"Seat there, Sawada." Haru then pointed at the chair on the other end of the table.

Tsuna sat down there. Gokudera is on his right followed by Chrome, Mukuro, I-pin, Hana and Ryohei.

On his left is Yamamoto followed by Kyoko, Lambo who was currently eating ice cream, Kyoya, Belphegor and Fran. Reborn sat on Tsuna's shoulder.

There was a tensed silence when the door suddenly opened.

"Haru, here are the copies for the arrangements that we'll be discussing."

Fon jumped on the table carrying papers.

"Thank you Fon-sensei." Haru took the papers, glanced at it for a while and passed it to everyone in the room. Fon remained on the table and just sat there.

"Master."

Fon looked at the source of the voice and saw I-pin.

"Why hello there I-pin. It's good to see you again." Fon smiled at her former student.

I-pin blushed and directed her sight on Lambo and stared his ice cream.

Haru saw this and said, "Lambo share your ice cream with I-pin. Don't be greedy."

"Hai Haru-nee." Lambo sadly passed some ice cream to I-pin. I-pin gladly took it and ate.

"Thank you Haru-nee."

"You welcome I-pin." Haru just smiled at the two kids that she used to take care of.

"Well, shall we start the meeting now?" Haru got everyone's attention.

"I'll explain the things on that paper that you are holding. Questions will be entertained after I talk. Got it?"

Everyone nodded at Haru.

"First, I will be joining Sawada's band which include Gokudera, Yamamoto and Sasagawa Ryohei. As we have agreed last time, I will join them for us to be able to hide our alliance and freely share informations. Second, Hanna, Athena and Sasagawa Kyoko would be forming an idol group. Third, Hibari, Kenji, Henri and Shiro will become models with Aurora as their manager. Inori, Loki, Astrid and Lance will be together for a musical play. The director of that play will be Belphegor and Fran would be responsible for the effects. Kurokawa, Reborn and Fon will be the managers of our band. Dokuro and Rokudo will be responsible for the effects of the performances of our band, the idol group and Frau. Frau you will continue your former schedule. And that's about it. Are there any questions, suggestions or violent reactions?" Haru looked at everyone and saw that most of them are still trying to absorb everything she said.

"Hibari-san, I know you don't like crowding. Do agree with this?" Asked Tsuna.

"I'm fine with it. Miura and I had a deal a while ago. I have to uphold my side of the deal."

The Vongola was shocked at this except for Mukuro who just smirked.

Reborn raised an elegant eyebrow at Haru as if telling her to explain.

Haru just sighed then smirked.

"We had a sparring match before you arrived. And to make everything thrilling, we made a bet. If I lose, I would be his sparring partner for three months and if he loses, he would do everything I say. Obviously he lost so he must do everything I say." Haru smirked at Hibari then at Tsuna whose jaw is hanging down.

Hibari just groaned at the reminder of his loss to the former herbivore.

'_Haru is really powerful if she was able to defeat Hibari-san." Thought Tsuna._

Everyone was still in a daze because of the revelation of Hibari's defeat when Gokudera snapped them out of their daze.

"Everyone just agreed that the stupid woman be a part of our band but…" Gokudura started.

Almost everyone from Haru's guardians except for Frau was ready to attack Gokudera when Haru stopped them.

"Stop. It's okay. I'm used to it. He's been calling me that since forever. Habits are hard to change. Let him be. Continue Gokudera-san."

Everyone sat back down because of Haru's order and Gokudera continued what he was saying.

"But we don't even know if she is any good in singing."

"You know well Gokudera that Haru-chan is good at singing." Defended Kyoko.

"That is Miura-san for you Sasagawa." Haru's cold voice stopped the glaring contest of Gokudera and Kyoko.

Gokudera then faced Haru and said, "I know you were good at singing but that is in the past. People change and so does everything about us. I just want a proof that your voice is still the same as before."

"Point taken." Agreed Haru.

"Hmp. I did not hear Haru-sama's voice before but I know that it is even better than before. If you want a proof, we'll give you one."

Kenji stood up and went to the LCD behind Haru and turned it on.

"This is a video of Haru-sama's live performance in Korea."

( www. y0utube .c0m / watch ? v = IA8yBd7V1XE)

The video was finished now. Haru's guardians were smiling, proud of their successful boss. Frau reached out to Haru's hand and smiled at her as if saying that he was proud of her. Haru was proudly smiling at her guardians and Frau.

"In case you don't know, Haru-sama is a famous singer in Korea. So do you still have any objections?" Kenji spoke as he went back to his chair.

No one spoke.

'_Was that Haru? She really is different from before.' Thought everyone in Vongola except Reborn._

'_She's so hot in that performance. She changed. She's not shy and her fashion taste also changed. She's not cute anymore. She's beautiful and sexy.' Thought Tsuna. _

"With this silence, I'm assuming that everyone here agrees with these arrangements."

Everyone nodded at Haru.

"Before I end this meeting, I will tell you all that there will be a ball three weeks from now. It is the Annual Faux Zodiac Ball. We would introduce you Vongola as a part of the Faux Company to the whole Faux Company including the higher ups in the Fiammetta Family so I hope every one of you will attend it. Sawada, your band needs to prepare a song for the ball so do you Sasagawa Kyoko. Everyone else just needs to attend. Did everyone get that?"

Everyone nodded at Haru as a sign that they got everything she said.

"Okay. Now we're done. Loki, please escort them out. Everyone go home now except for you Frau. We still have some things to do."

"Thank you Har- I mean Miura-san. Good day to you." Tsuna waved goodbye at her and so did the other Vongola members.

Haru just nodded at them.

"Bye bye Haru-nee. Thanks for the ice cream." Lambo and I-pin hugged Haru.

Haru hugged them back and said, "Bye bye. See you soon. Take care."

Haru smiled at the two kids.

"We'll be going ahead Haru-hime. See you at the mansion. Please don't stay late." Said Loki as he and the other guardians bowed down to Haru.

Haru just smiled at her guardians and waved at them. "Be careful! See you later!"

Frau just smiled at how caring her girlfriend is.

Everyone left the conference room. Now Haru and Frau are the only ones left.

"So Haru my love, what do we need to do?" Frau turned around and was suddenly attacked with a hug.

"I almost shot him Frau. I almost killed Lambo."

Haru was now crying at Frau's chest.

"It's okay Haru. As you have said before, you didn't get to shoot."

"I didn't shoot because you used your zodiac power on me. If you were a just a second late, he would be dead."

"Stop crying Haru. He's safe. That's all that matters. He already forgave you. He wouldn't want his Haru-nee to be forever blaming herself for something that she didn't mean to do, right?"

"You're right Frau. Thank you for stopping me and for being here with me."

Frau smiled at this. "I'll be always here for you. I won't leave you. I love you Haru."

"I love you too Frau."

And with that Frau kissed Haru.

Later that night…

In Sawada Residence

Tsuna was in his room lying down on his bed.

'_I wonder what happened a while ago. I sensed that she was really going to pull the trigger but she suddenly stopped as if she was forced to. I know that Frau shouted "mind control" before Haru stopped. Could he be the one controlling her to stop? But how? How can he control her so easily like that? Maybe I should ask them in school tomorrow. Hmm… She really changed but my feelings for her are still the same. I even love her more than before if that is even possible. I need to get her back but how? And if I did succeed, Frau would definitely get hurt. He was really nice to us. What should I do? Kami-sama, help me please.'_

With that Tsuna drifted off to dreamland where he and Haru are still together.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Was it good or not? Review please. :)

~Lala-chan


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So it's been long since I last updated right? I was planning to update during the holidays but unfortunately we had to go home to our province so I couldn't do anything. Sorry about that. Anyway, here's a new chapter. I dedicate this chapter to the only two persons who left a review on the last chapter:

angelacorus

DatGuitarGirl

Thank you so much. I really appreciated the reviews. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The Next Day

In Namimori University

It is a normal day at the university. Everyone was busy listening to their professors. No reappearing events. No verbal arguments. No brutal fights. No distractions. It's just a plain peaceful school day. Or so they thought.

Now let's see what our main characters are doing at the moment.

Both the Vongola and Fiammetta bosses and their guardians are having a long quiz in their Chemistry subject.

Silence filled the room as students concentrated to answer the problems in their quiz. Some were even struggling to find the right formula in their brains while some were writing down their answers as if it was as easy as writing the alphabet.

The silence was broken by a soft beeping sound.

"Okay class. Finalize you're answers. Five more minutes to go."

Some students were done already and were just sleeping on their desk while the others starting cramming for the answers.

"Time's up. Pass your papers. Late papers won't be accepted."

Everyone followed the professor's instruction. Some people sighed in relief while some just sighed in defeat.

"I will return your papers before the bell rings for lunch break. All of you may do whatever you want but do not leave the room."

"Yes Ma'am." Answered by most of the class.

The professor left the room and went straight to the faculty room to check her students' papers.

As she walked out of the room, students started standing up and went to their friends to talk about the quiz and other unrelated things.

"Juudaime! So how was your exam?"

Gokudera ran towards Tsuna, Yamamoto and Kyoko.

Tsuna just bowed down suddenly finding his desk interesting.

"I've gotten better at all my subjects for the past years but I'm still bad at chemistry."

"It's okay Tsuna-kun. You can still do better in the next quizzes." Kyoko smiled at him.

Tsuna felt a little better after hearing what Kyoko said but then Yamamoto laughed. This got him back to being depressed about the quiz.

'_Yamamoto is laughting! Even he did well in the quiz. I'm such an idiot.'_

"You baseball idiot! Stop laughing at Juudaime!"

"I'm not laughing at him. I just find it funny."

His three friends stared at him in disbelief. Not understanding what was so funny.

"I'm laughing because Tsuna is so worried about his chemistry quiz. At least he got better at his other subjects while I'm still same as before. My grades are still as bad as ever."

Kyoko then started laughing too. Tsuna smiled and thought that it was better not to be depressed about the quiz. He can still make up for it in the next quizzes. He decided to just laugh it off like Yamamoto. Gokudera stared at Yamamoto like he was the biggest idiot in the world but he was grateful that Yamamoto made their boss smile.

On the other side of the room, Haru and her guardians were seated together.

Haru was reading a book while Frau was lying down with his head on Haru's lap and was busy with his phone.

"Keh. Idiots. Why are they laughing when they did so badly at their quiz?"

"You already answered your question Kenji. It's because they're idiots." Answered Athena.

"They are not just plain idiots. They're insane idiots. Tsk. That quiz was a piece of cake." Shiro frowned at the Vongola group.

The twins, Lance and Hanna, just laughed. Agreeing to what Shiro said about the Vongola.

"Stop bad mouthing the Vongola. They are allies right now. Soon all of you will be working with them. Be nice. Try to get along with them."

Athena, Kenji, Shiro and the twins looked at Frau like he had grown another head.

"How can you say that Frau? Did you forget already what they have done to Haru-sama, our boss and your girlfriend?" Anger was slowly filling up Kenji's head.

"I didn't forget. I never will. I can't forgive them for what they have done but they are our best chance at beating Tenrou. We need to work with them. We won't succeed if we keep this up. Just think about it like this. This is work. We need to be professionals. We shouldn't let our emotions get in the way of our mission. We don't need to forgive them to work with them. We could just at least act in a civilized manner with them."

Kenji was about to yell at Frau when his girlfriend stopped him.

"Kenji, Frau is right. We have to stop this. If we continue this, we'll only be causing trouble for Haru-sama. You don't want that right?"

Hanna, Lance and Shiro just bowed down and nodded. They realized that Frau and Athena were right.

Kenji stopped at the sudden realization that they might actually cause trouble and stress to their beloved boss.

"I'm so sorry Haru-sama. I didn't realize it sooner. Please forgive me. I will do better. I promise."

Haru who didn't say a word all this time closed her book and put it down at the table.

She turned to look at her guardians and smiled at them.

"It's alright Kenji. I'm not mad or anything. I'm sure you will do better in the future. Keep up with good work. I'm really grateful to all of you."

Haru's guardians were so delighted to hear what Haru just said. Frau smiled at his girlfriend.

'_I'm damn right the luckiest man on earth to have her.'_

Athena and Hanna were about to attack Haru with a hug when suddenly their professor stepped inside their room.

The students hurriedly went back to their seats while Frau lifted up his head from Haru's lap.

"I was really comfortable in your lap Haru. Too bad I have to seat properly right now."

"Stop flirting with Haru-sama, Frau." Scolded Hanna.

Lance, Shiro, and Kenji laughed at Frau. Haru just blushed at what Frau said.

"Pay attention guys. You do not want to go to detention."

Everyone started paying attention because of what Athena said.

"Class, unfortunately there are some who failed the quiz but the good news is there were students who got very high marks. Let's start with the highest."

"I'm sure Haru-sama got a perfect score. Obviously she'll be the highest." Kenji was very proud of her boss having a perfect score.

"I've got this one. You're going to lose again Frau."

"We'll see about that Haru."

"Ha! I'm sure with all my answers. I'm going to win this."

Although Haru was sure she got everything right there was something about Frau's confidence that got her worrying.

"Okay the highest with a perfect score, Miura Haru."

'_Yes! I win! Take that, Frau!'_

Despite the overwhelming feeling of triumph, Haru maintained her cool, stood up and got her paper from their professor.

"You did great, Miura-san."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Haru turned around to walk back to her chair but saw Frau who was still smiling smugly at her.

'_I already won. What's with that smile?'_

As Haru down on her seat, she heard Lance say, "Haru-sama beat you this time Frau."

The rest of her guardians smiled at her but her smiled suddenly disappeared when Frau said, "The game's not over yet."

"Okay next, with a score of 97, Gokudera Hayato."

Gokudera stood up and got his paper.

"Good job, Gokudera-san"

"Keh. Not good enough. That stupid woman still got higher marks."

He then walked back to his seat. He was frustrated that someone in his class got a higher score than him. Adding to his frustration was that someone was the stupid woman.

He knew that she was intelligent. She did after all study in Midori Middle School. It was a famous all-girls school for very intelligent girls. Despite that, he didn't expect her to be smarter than him.

"Next, 95, Athena Moretti and Shiro Masato. 94, Kenji Shun. 90, Lance Russo. 88, Sasagawa Kyoko. 83, Hanna Russo."

They all stood up and got their papers from their professor.

As the score went lower the more anxious Haru got.

'_Frau never got a score this low. Why is he still not being called? What the hell is happening?'_

Haru's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Kenji mock Frau.

"He said, the game's not over yet. Well what happened now? All those names being called now are the ones who failed. Yet you are still not being called. Too bad for you, Frau. You're bluff isn't working."

Frau just stayed silent but was still smiling. Haru got that tugging feeling that something is not right.

"Oh! I messed up. I remember using this paper for reference in my checking. I forgot to put it back in its place in the arrangement. Sorry for the wrong announcement. The highest is Frau Zehel with a score of 110 points."

"WHAT?! How?" Haru looked at Frau in disbelief.

"Yeah! I win Ru-hime." Frau smiled triumphantly at Haru and their friends as he went to the professor and got his paper.

"Zehel-san noticed that there was something wrong with the last problem and corrected it. I stand corrected by my student and for that I gave him bonus points."

Frau walked back to his seat and said, "I win."

Haru glared at the now smirking Frau beside her.

"I cannot believe this! This is so unfair! Fine! You win." Haru just sighed in defeat.

"Show off." Kenji glowered at Frau.

Frau just laughed at Kenji.

"We'll be eating at the roof top today. I don't want other people seeing us."

Haru's guardian just nodded to show that they agree to what she said.

Soon the professor finished distributing the papers and the bell rang for lunch break.

Haru and her guardians went straight to the roof top and settled down to eat.

In the Rooftop

They were enjoying the peace that they got from being away from other students but it was soon interrupted.

The door to the roof top soon opened and revealed the people who disturbed their peaceful lunch time.

The Vongola led by Tsuna were at the rooftop entrance.

They then noticed some people who were there eating and were currently looking at them.

The peaceful atmosphere was then replaced by a tensed one.

Tsuna looked at the group of people who were on the roof top, The Fiammetta.

They were simply eating but what caught his attention was Haru seating on Frau's lap.

'_They are that close? I've never even done that to her before!'_

Tsuna couldn't stand the sight anymore so he decided to break the silence.

"Sorry to interrupt. We didn't know that you were already here. We'll just go somewhere else."

Tsuna was about to turn around and close the door when Frau spoke.

"It's okay. Why don't you join us?"

Haru and the other guardians stared at him wide-eyed. Tsuna and the other vongola members also stared at him like he said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"What? We are after all going to be working with each other. We might as well try now by eating lunch together in a civilized manner without any fights."

"We don't want to imposed or anything so we'll just leave."

Tsuna thought that it was a great idea but he just didn't want to see Haru, Frau and their moments.

"Dame-Tsuna. Don't you think it's rude to decline such offer? Accept it. Now."

"Reborn! Where did you come from? Nevermind. Don't answer that."

Tsuna turned his attention towards Frau and Haru and asked, "Are you sure it's okay?"

Frau looked at Haru and nodded. Haru then looked at her guardians for their approval. Everyone seemed to agree so she answered, "We're sure, Sawada."

Tsuna and the others together with Haru and her guardians formed at big circle.

Tsuna was unfortunately seated in front of Haru and Frau.

The people currently present in the roof top are Haru, Frau, Athena, Kenji, Shiro, Hanna, Lance, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Hana, Kyoko, Chrome and Reborn.

At first, there was an awkward silence but it broken down when Frau asked something.

"So do you guys always eat here in the roof top?"

"Yeah. Since we're so many it's hard to find a table that would accommodate all of us in the cafeteria." Answered Kyoko.

"Who's idea was the roof top?" Asked a curious Kenji.

Everyone stared at Kenji, surprised that he would actually talk to the Vongola.

'_I guess he really wants to make Haru-sama proud and to not cause her trouble. We can't lose to him.'_

Their thoughts were interrupted by Yamamoto. "Eating at the rooftop during lunch break when we reached college was Tsuna's idea."

Lance looked at Yamamoto then at Tsuna before saying, "Oooh. So even Sawada-san can think of such smart ideas."

Everyone except Haru, Frau and Gokudera laughed at this.

But Gokudera being ever so protective towards his beloved boss yelled, "Don't make fun of Juudaime, idiot!"

And of course Hanna being the protective twin yelled back, "Don't call my brother idiot, you moron!"

"Hey Hanna, calm down. It's alright. Gokudera-san, I'm just kidding. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah tako-head! He's just kidding to the EXTREME!"

"What did you call me, Lawn-head?" Gokudera then shifted his anger towards Ryohei and totally forgot about his anger to Lance.

"Well, you all are certainly lively just like what Haru-sama said."

"Kufufufufu. Nagi-chan, just ask him what you want to ask."

Shiro and Chrome then turned to look at Mukuro then to each other.

"H-hai. Uhm. A-ano. M-masato-san, w-why do you all c-call Ha- I mean M-miura-san 'Haru-sama'?"

"Why do you call Sawada 'boss'? Your answer is the same as mine." Shiro smiled at Chrome.

Chrome becoming extremely shy hid behind Hana and Kyoko.

"Is she always that shy? Or is it just because we're new here?"

"Kufufufufu. Yep. She's always like that and just a little warning little boy. Nagi-chan is mine. Understood? Kufufufu."

"Chill dude. I don't like her that way. I don't have such intentions."

"Good. Kufufufufu."

This lightened up the mood. Everyone started talking friendly with each other aside from the harmless spats here and there from Gokudera.

Tsuna was still quiet though he would smile and talk occasionally when called. Aside from him there were other two students who didn't talk, Haru and Frau. Frau would sometimes smile at his friends and new friends but Haru just kept quiet and only smiled to Frau whenever he looked at her as she fed her boyfriend.

Hana looked around. She observed the scene in front of her then she noticed. Frau and Haru were keeping to themselves. While Tsuna would sneak glances at them then a pain filled expression would appear from his face.

'_I see. So Tsuna is jealous. He still loves her after all this time. I think it's about time for me to speak up.'_

"I don't know if I'm the only one who noticed this but why are they like that?"

Everyone except Haru and Frau stopped whatever they were doing to look at what caught Hana's attention.

They then saw that Hana was pertaining to them.

"I know that they are together and all but I don't think it's normal for a girl to seat on her boyfriend's lap in public."

"Want us to do that to the EXTREME too, Sasagawa Hana?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Ryohei but my surname is still Kurokawa. You still have a lot of things to prove before I change my surname to Sasagawa. And no, I don't want to do that moron."

Everyone laughed at Ryohei who was dissed by his own girlfriend.

When everyone's laugh died down Hana spoke again.

"So would anyone tell me why, since those two are too absorbed in each other's presence to even notice me?"

Athena then decided that she'll explain to them what happened.

"Ever since those two started being classmates in France, they had this rivalry going on when it comes to quizzes and exams. If there is a quiz or an exam, there is already an unspoken agreement that whoever gets the higher score wins, and the loser will do what the winner wants for the whole day. So here we are. In our Chemistry class before lunch we had a long quiz. Haru-sama lost even with a perfect score because somehow Frau found an error and corrected it earning him bonus points to exceed the perfect score and so Frau asked her to feed him while sitting on his lap. Though Haru-sama hates losing, I don't think she minds what she's doing. After all, Frau is her boyfriend so it's probably okay for her whatever he asks. The same goes for Frau. He really loves Haru-sama."

Everyone stared at the couple. Haru's guardians were happy for her but Tsuna's guardian although happy for Haru they are sad for Tsuna.

Tsuna was absorbing every bit of the explanation in his brain but it stopped on the part where Athena said 'Whatever he asks.'

Unconciously, he started saying something.

"Whatever he asks? Like anything under the sun? Even doing _that?_"

At first everyone stared at him confused then suddenly everyone understood what he was talking about.

Everyone blushed at the thought of Haru and Frau doing _that_.

Haru's guardians didn't know what to answer.

Kenji then thought that as Haru's right-hand man he should answer the question.

"W-well, since we are old enough, I-I think although I d-don't really k-know-"

Kenji was cut off by Haru who was apparently listening to them.

"Too personal. Kenji, don't force yourself to answer questions that you don't know the answer to. Sawada, that question was too personal for my liking. Please avoid asking such questions."

Everyone understood the meaning of that statement. Do not ask too personal questions about Haru or else.

There was an awkward silence after that but Frau taking pity on them decided to break it.

"Okay. That was awkward. Ru-hime, don't be so harsh on them. I don't think Sawada-san wanted to ask that out loud. Right Sawada?"

"Right. Sorry about that, Zehel-san and Miura-san."

"It's alright. We accept your apology. Right, Ru-hime?"

Haru nodded as a form of agreement to what Frau said.

"Frau, don't you think you should stop calling Haru-sama, Ru-hime? Obviously she's really getting pissed off. And I think the outburst a while ago might have been because of that."

Frau looked at Lance grateful for helping him ease the tension.

"Alright, I'll stop. Now, stop frowning and start smiling. I want to see you're smile, Haru."

'_I'm really pissed off at Frau for calling me Ru-hime a lot of times but just saying my name once and he makes me want to smile the brightest smile I have to offer. Oh God. I really love this man.'_

Haru smiled at Frau then starting feeding him again. This eased up the awkward tension in the air a few minutes ago.

"So since we talked about the quiz. So how did you guys do?" Inquired Hana.

"Everyone except Tsuna and Yamamoto-san got a score of above 80." Answered Kyoko.

"So what are your scores to the EXTREME?"

"I got 64 while Yamamoto got 60."

"Dame-Tsuna, was that even a passing mark?"

"Of course not, Reborn. Our required passing mark is 65. All I need is one point. Ugh."

Reborn then kicked Tsuna's head.

"What was that for?"

"That is for failing you quiz. You must do better next quiz. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Reborn."

"You too Yamamoto."

Yamamoto laughed before answering Reborn with a "Yes."

"Alright, I'll be leaving now. Goodbye."

Everyone including the unresponsive couple bid Reborn farewell as he disappeared to no one knows where.

"Oh. Before I forget, Sasagawa-san do you already have a song to sing for the Zodiac Ball?"

Kyoko then looked at Athena.

"I totally forgot! I still haven't picked one. And you can call me Kyoko. It's kind of hard to know if you call me Sasagawa-san since we are with my brother."

"Alright then, Kyoko-chan. How about you guys? Did Sawada and his band choose a song already?"

"Of course." Answered Gokudera.

As if not trusting Gokudera's answer Athena looked at Tsuna for confirmation.

Tsuna nodded at her to confirm this.

"So do you have a place to practice?" This time Shiro was the one who asked.

"Honestly, we still don't have a place to practice but we could use the high school department's music room when it's available and we're free." Answered Yamamoto.

Haru's guardians except for Frau looked at each other. As if talking with their eyes then nodded at each other.

"Alright then since Sawada's band still doesn't have a practice place and Kyoko-san need as a song and of course a practice place too, you can all-"

Kenji's statement was cut off because Haru stood suddenly and Frau soon stood up to.

This alerted Haru's guardians but Tsuna and his friends were unaware of the sudden tension around them.

"Prepare yourselves. They're coming."

* * *

><p>AN: A cliffy! So how was that? Liked it? Then please leave a review. I'll be waiting for it. :)

~Lala-chan


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Surprise! Surprise! Two consecutive chapter updates as a New Year's Gift. Hope this makes my beloved readers happy. :) This chapter is again dedicated for my oh-so-awesome reviewers.

**DatGuitarGirl**: I'm not yet sure if the development of Haru and Tsuna's love story and back story will be here soon so you'll have to stay tuned to my story and keep reading. Anyway, thank you for leaving reviews. :)

**matsuky1407**: If you want to know about their past, you'll have to wait for it but you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter though coz it's already here. Enjoy! HAHAHA! Thank you for your review. Keep reading, kay? :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Phone Convo:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

In the Rooftop

Haru's warning put Tsuna and his friends into high alert.

Before Tsuna could ask Haru who she was talking about, 5 men wearing black coats and pants jumped at the fence of the rooftop.

"How? It's so high up here!"

As if to answer Tsuna's question a helicopter appeared above them.

Tsuna and his guardians were preparing for a fight but before they could react Haru and her guardians sprang into action.

"Lance and Hanna take care of the helicopter. Take it to HQ then go back here as soon as possible. Classes will start in 20 minutes. Don't be late. Shiro take care of the ones in field. Don't kill them. Just stop them from moving anywhere else. Kenji, help Shiro. The field is made up of sand. Stop them from going anywhere. Athena, protect Vongola. Don't let anyone near him. Frau, we'll take care of these men in black wannabes."

Tsuna watched as every one of Haru's guardians stood in attention to every order she says.

'_She's so much better at being a boss than I am.' Thought Tsuna._

"Requesting permission to use zodiac specialties, Haru-sama." Asked Haru's guardians.

"Request granted. Now, go. Remember do not kill anyone."

"Yes, Haru-sama!" Answered all of her guardians as they saluted at her.

"Libra Gravity Change Increase! Put those wannabes down here now!" Yelled Haru.

The men who jumped on the fence who were still in the air fell down on the rooftop in an instant.

"Gemini Transformation: Gigantic Bird!"

Lance and Hanna transformed into two gigantic birds. Lance was black while Hanna was white.

Lance grabbed the helicopter with his claws and dragged the helicopter to Fiammetta HQ while Hanna guarded the helicopter just in case one of the passengers tried to attack them or jump off.

Athena went towards Tsuna and his friends.

"Come with me."

Athena took them to a corner and said, "Stay there. Aquarius Water Barrier!"

Soon a water barrier surrounded Tsuna and his friends.

"What is this? How?" Asked Tsuna who was shocked at everything that he is witnessing.

"No time to explain, Sawada-san. Just stay there."

Athena reached out to her back and pulled out a 4 inch stick. She pressed a button and suddenly the stick turned into a handle of and electric whip. She stood in front of the barrier. Ready to whip anyone who comes near them.

Kenji and Shiro hurriedly went towards the fence and looked out at the field.

Dozens of men were there and were going towards the college building. It's a good thing that everyone is probably in the respective classrooms. No one has noticed all the commotion outside.

Shiro reached for his back pocket and took out a curved stick. Soon it turned into a bow. He then whispered, "Ordinary Arrows." Soon a case appeared in his back filled with ordinary arrows.

"I'll take the left side. You take the right." Ordered Kenji.

"Okay. Sagittarius Inhumane Reflexes Activate." Agreed Shiro.

Shiro started aiming for the feet of the attackers. Not a single arrow missed its target. One by one, enemies started falling down, unable to run or walk because of the arrow on their feet.

"Scorpio Quick Sand!" Yelled Kenji.

After that the enemies on the right side started sinking. The left part of the field temporarily turning into a quick sand.

"It seems everything is almost done. Let's start working Frau."

"Yes Haru-sama. I'll take the 15 on the right. You take the 15 on the left?"

"Alright. I'll release them now. Libra Gravity Change: Normal!"

Soon the men who were forced to lie down on the ground for a while stood up and charged at the both of them.

Frau shouted, "Capricorn Mind Control."

Frau managed to control 6. "Tsk. Only six? I'm still too weak to control them all. Oh well, fight each other till you can't move anymore."

Frau then turned his attention towards the 9 men left.

"Come. Let's see what you can do." Frau smiled ushered them to attack him.

Haru on the other hand kept on throwing knives at her enemies' feet to stop them from moving while she gracefully dodged their blows. She already got 8 of them.

'_Seven more to go.' Thought Haru as she smiled at her opponents._

Soon Haru and Frau were facing each other with their remaining opponents running towards them from behind.

"Frau, how many left?"

"5 more Haru-sama. You?"

"Just 3."

"Let's exchange opponents. Game?"

"Game."

Frau and Haru smiled at each other and then hugged each other.

"What are they doing? Flirting while fighting. They will die!" Shouted Gokudera.

"Hush storm guardian. Just watch." Athena smiled at the Vongola.

"Oh my God. I can't look. Please let them be safe." Kyoko couldn't look at Haru and Frau afraid that they might get hurt.

"Mukuro-sama, should we help them?"

"Hush, my little Nagi. They can handle that. They'll be fine. Just watch. I didn't expect that noisy little girl can be this good. I guess that sun arcobaleno was right when he said that she had a great potential in being a hitman. Kufufufufufu. She could have been the best Mafia Don's wife, Vongola. You messed up big time. Kufufufu."

Tsuna turned around and glared at Mukuro telling him to shut up.

Mukuro just smirked at him in response. He was never scared of that Vongola but boy was he scared of this Miura girl. She sure can kill all of them if she wanted to but she didn't.

Tsuna watched in agony as Haru's hands went lower and lower on Frau's back and slowly slid her hand inside his uniform. Frau doing the same thing slowly lowered his hands and slid them under Haru's skirt to touch her thighs.

'_I can't believe what I'm seeing. This is too much.' Thought Tsuna._

Tsuna was starting to think that they were really flirting when suddenly Haru and Frau changed position in the blink of an eye.

Now they were back to back. Haru was holding a handgun while Frau was holding knives.

Haru started shooting the men on their feet while Frau threw the knives at the enemies' feet.

Haru's shot was most definitely accurate and precise. She hit every single enemy on the same spot.

"Now, all of the men in black wannabes are down. Everyone okay?"

Haru's guardians except Athena, Hanna and Lance lined up.

"Yes, Haru-sama."

"How much time left till our classes start?"

"10 more minutes, Haru-sama." Answered Frau.

'_They are like soldiers. Even Frau who's usually so carefree around Haru is like this. They are so loyal, disciplined and amazing. Haru is even more amazing. Keeping her cool after everything that happened and having that intense authoritative aura around her that even I want to follow her orders.' Thought Tsuna._

"Still so much time left. They were really no match for us. Poor guys."

"Haru-sama, I think we better call HQ and report." Athena removed her water barrier around the amazed group of Vongola as she reminded Haru of the call she needed to make. She also made her way toward the other guardians and stood in attention beside Kenji.

"Oh. You're right Athena. Thanks. Now where did I put my phone?" Haru started looking for it in her pockets.

"Haru-sama, here's your phone." Kenji stepped forward and gave her phone then returned to the line with Haru's guardians.

They looked like soldiers in line while waiting for further instructions.

"Oh right. I asked you to keep it for me before class started. Thank you, Kenji."

Haru then turned around while dialing on her phone. Her guardians still didn't ease up.

Tsuna and his guardians looked at Haru and her guardians. They were so different from them.

They were well-disciplined and never disobey Haru's orders.

Tsuna could never make his guardians act that way towards him. He was too weak for Kyoya and Mukuro to respect him as their boss. Another thing he lacked is self-confidence.

'_I would need to fix that before the final battle with Tenrou. I can't have them acting on their own accord. They might get themselves and other people in lots of trouble.'_

"Oh finally! Wait, I'll put it in loud speaker so the others can hear everything too."

Haru decided to put it on loud speaker.

*Phone Conversation*

Haru: Okay. It's done. Loki, did Hanna and Lance arrive there safely?

Loki: Yes, Haru-hime.

Haru: That's good. Can you send them back now? We still have classes.

Loki: Of course, Haru-hime. You heard her. Now go.

Lance and Hanna: Hai!

Haru: Wait! Loki can you send Aurora, Astrid and Inori here? There are a lot of disabled men-in-black wannabes here.

Loki: Of course Haru-hime. Whatever you order, we'll follow.

Haru: Now that's done, Hanna and Lance go with the girls.

Astrid: Requesting permission to use zodiac specialties, Haru-sama.

Haru: Request granted, Astrid.

Astrid: Alright. Everyone hold on tight. Pisces Teleportation: Haru-sama's Location. Haru-sama, see you in about-

"Now. Good afternoon Haru-sama."

Suddenly Aurora, Astrid, Inori and the twins appeared out of nowhere and bowed down at Haru.

Vongola was as shocked as they can be.

Haru: Loki, they're here. Thank you again. You're in charge there. Don't kill anyone, alright?

Loki: As you wish, Haru-hime.

Haru: We'll be there after class. Bye!

Loki: Goodbye, Haru-hime. Be careful.

With that the phone conversation ended.

"Astrid and Inori, I want the both of you to work together and bring all this wannabes to HQ. Aurora you clean up everything down there at the field. After that you're free to do whatever you want unless Loki orders you to do something else. He's in charge there while I'm still at the university."

"Yes, Haru-sama." Answered Aurora, Inori and Astrid.

"Requesting permission to use zodiac specialties, Haru-sama."

"Request granted, Inori and Aurora. Now, go. We'll be going to our class now."

"See you later, Haru-sama. Goodbye." Chorused the trio.

"Inori and Aurora, I'll teleport you down the field. Can you take care of all of them there?" Inquired Astrid.

"Yep. This is going to be fun." Inori smirked.

Aurora just sighed at her friend's antics.

"Don't play too much with them. I'll teleport the guys here directly to HQ after I teleport you down there. Then I'll come back right after."

"Okay Astrid. Let's get to work." Said Aurora.

"Pisces Teleportation: To the Namimori University Field."

Astrid held Inori's and Aurora's hands then suddenly they were gone.

Tsuna and his friends ran towards the fence and saw Aurora, Inori and Astrid on the field then they heard Inori yell, "Virgo Hypnotizing Voice Activate. Listen to me you men-in-black wannabes. Stand up and follow me to the HQ."

To Tsuna's surprise, all the men stood up and followed Inori out of the university.

Aurora then said, "Aries Air Sweep."

Suddenly a gust of wind appeared in the field and carried the used arrows to someplace else. The gust was also redirecting the misplaced sand to where they should be before the fight happened.

Soon Astrid appeared on the rooftop again touched the gathered injured men then bowed at Haru before disappearing.

"Pisces Teleportation: Japan HQ."

Haru then faced her guardians who were in a line like soldiers.

"Sagittarius Inhumane Reflexes Deactivate." Said Shiro.

"Okay now that's over. Everyone can now be at ease."

Suddenly the soldier-like atmosphere surrounding Haru's guardians disappeared.

Haru and Frau went to pick up the knives that were scattered on the roof. Some of them had blood.

"That was so exhausting. That helicopter was heavy as hell."

"Sorry brother. I didn't help much."

"It's okay Hanna. You protected me from them so basically you did help me."

Lance smiled at his twin and led her to their classroom. Shiro followed them.

Haru and Frau walked towards Athena.

"Hey Athena, can you use your water power to wash my knives? They're stained with filthy blood."

"Of course, Haru-sama."

Haru and Frau held out their hands that were holding the knives.

"Aquarius Cleansing Water."

The water then cleaned the knives.

"Thank you Athena! Now, they're as clean as before."

Haru started putting the knives back to where they were before. In her thighs, waist and back.

'_She was hiding all those knives there. She's really a different Haru.' Thought Hana._

"Oh before I forget. Frau, here's your gun. We'll just reload the bullets later at the base."

Haru handed the gun to Frau and Frau placed it where it was before Haru got it.

'_Now, I know. That's why they touched each other in those places a while ago so Frau could get Haru's knives and for Haru to get Frau's gun.' Thought happily by Tsuna._

"Okay. I think we should go. I don't want to be late. Come on Haru."

Frau snaked his arm on Haru's waist and lead her out.

"Kenji and Athena, let's go. You too, Vongola." Called Haru as they went out of the door.

"Hai Haru-sama! Let's go Athena!" Kenji put his arm on Athena's shoulders and was leading her out of the rooftop but Athena stop and turned towards Tsuna.

"I know you're all shocked and confused. We'll explain later at our base. Come later. You can also practice there and Kyoko, you can choose your song there from Haru-sama's written songs."

Athena smiled at them then let her boyfriend lead her out the door.

Tsuna and his friends looked at each other and had a silent agreement to go to the Fiammetta base later. They went out the rooftop and went to their different classrooms.

* * *

><p>AN: So was it good? If you like it, then tell me. Review my awesome readers! :)

~Lala-chan


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wazzup my awesome readers? I'm here again updating my story. I'm so unpredictable, right? One time I update once or twice a year. Now, I'm updating Second Chance for the third time this month. I'm one weird author. Hihihi. Once again, this chapter is most certainly for my reviewers. Love you guys or gals. :)

**DatGuitarGirl**: Thank you so much! I promise to do better than before. :) Did you know? At first I thought you hated the previous chapter. I was scrolling down on my e-mails when I saw an e-mail from fanfic notifying me that you left a review in my latest chapter. I stopped scrolling down to confirm it and then I saw a short preview of your review. All I saw was the first four words and I was like "OMG. She didn't like my update." To say that I was disappointed is an understatement. I was devastated but when I opened the e-mail, I saw the complete review. I laughed at myself for over-reacting. I was so relieved and happy after that. So, thank you so much for finding my story awesome. I'll work hard to not disappoint you and my other readers so please keep on supporting me and my story. :)

**matsuky1407**: First of all, thank you for the review. I'm glad that you found that part funny. I also laughed when I re-read that chapter because of that part. HAHAHA. Second, OMG! I just recently discovered that you're the author of one of the KHR fanfics that I love. *Seriously overwhelmed with joy* (TO MY READERS: I RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ HER STORIES. SHE'S A GOOD WRITER.) Sorry that I didn't know sooner. I just discovered it when I went to your profile and saw that you published the story "Runaway." I totally love that story. I'm so excited for what happens next. Lastly, I hope you keep on reading my story and I wish you all the best and luck for yours. I'll be waiting for an awesome update like you always do. :)

**Guest**: Guest-chan or Guest-kun, I don't know what to call you 'coz you didn't specify a name so sorry for the weird name that I came up for you. To be honest, I really didn't understand your review and what you meant by Mary Sue so I did a little research. This is the answer that google gave to me "a character who is important in the story, possesses unusual physical traits, and has an irrelevantly over-skilled or over-idealized nature." I don't know if your intended use for that is for a bad way or what. Don't worry I'm not mad or anything. I'm actually taking it in a good way. I admit Haru is almost too perfect but it just shows how much I love Haru. From a reader then becoming a writer, of course I would want all the best for my favorite character which leads to me making Haru too perfect and unrealistic. Sorry if you didn't like it. I'll try to make Haru less perfect and more realistic though that'll be hard for me. I hope you'll still keep reading though. Anyway, thanks for leaving a review. Hope you review for this chapter also. :)

OKAY! Enough of that. Let's start this chapter, shall we? ;) Enjoy! :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Namimori University

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were still in their classroom having their English class together with Kyoko, Haru and her guardians.

Everyone in the room was paying attention to their professor's lecture except those three.

The incident that happened in their lunch break was still fresh and was currently replaying again and again in their heads.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were curious about those special abilities that Haru and the transfer students used while fighting the enemies that afternoon.

Tsuna was also curious about the said abilities but he was thinking more on how Haru handled everything and how her guardians followed every single order that she gave them.

'_Haru was amazing. She is a perfect example of a reliable mafia boss. I didn't really want to be a mafia boss but if it is to protect my family and friends I'll do it. I have to be better. I can't be satisfied with how I am doing right now. My other guardians might have been following me but Kyoya and Mukuro would never do what I say even if it's for their own good. I need to be stronger, strong enough that they'll be able to respect me. Obviously, those two respects Haru. I need to be as strong as her or maybe stronger. That's it. I better train harder. I'll ask Reborn later.'_

Tsuna was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice two pairs of eyes observing him.

'_So, Dame-Tsuna decided to stop being no good, huh? Finally. I better prepare my new training methods.'_

'_Hmm. His aura changed. Those eyes, it's full of determination. Those are the eyes that once made me fall in love with you but not anymore. Things will be a lot more interesting now. Show me your true strength Sawada Tsunayoshi. I most certainly do not want a weak ally. Prove to me that Loki made a good decision in risking his life to pick you.'_

"Haru."

Haru snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She then looked at the person who called her.

"You noticed it too?"

"Something about him changed. It's like the small ember in him turned into a full burning flame."

"I wonder what suddenly changed him."

"Maybe he was inspired by how you handled everything a while ago." Frau smirked at her.

"Nah. I think he just hurt his pride. I mean the girl that he used to protect was a lot better than him now. How can you just let that pass like it was nothing right?"

"I don't think so. I think you still have a lot of effect on him. He obviously still likes you."

Haru frowned at her boyfriend.

"I don't want to talk about this. Let me clear this out. The only reason I'm even talking to them is the alliance. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Whatever you say, Haru." Frau smirked at her.

"I love you, okay? You and no else. Do not think otherwise even for just a second."

Haru looked at Frau seriously and full of love. Frau smiled.

"I know, Haru. And I love you too. More than anyone in this world."

"Now that that's clear to the both of us, why don't we pay attention to our professor and listen?"

Haru smiled and held Frau's hand under their table.

"Okay." Frau smiled at her and held Haru's hand tighter.

Soon their day at the university ended.

One by one the students in the classroom started to leave.

"Juudaime! Let's go."

Tsuna nodded at Gokudera and lead Kyoko, Gokudera and Yamamoto outside.

When his was at the door, he saw Haru and her guardians.

"Oh! There you are. Do you all have a car to use to come to our base?"

"Actually, we don't use cars to go to the university." Answered Tsuna.

"We were planning to walk there."

Athena stared at Kyoko in disbelief.

"Really? Isn't it quite far from here?"

"It is but we can walk there. It's not that much of a big deal."

Yamamoto decided to follow up on what Gokudera said. "And besides, we like walking together. It gives us more time to talk to each other."

"If you don't mind, you can ride with us. It'll be a lot faster that way. We have a lot of explaining to do. And it's good to have more time to practice right?"

Tsuna didn't know if he should accept Frau's offer or not but he decided not to.

"Sawada, don't even try to turn down our offer. Don't you think it's sort of rude to make women walk that far?"

Kenji looked at Kyoko as if telling Tsuna that he is pertaining to her.

'_Shun-san is right. And Kyoko's not the only woman coming with us. Hana and Chrome are coming too.'_

"Alright. We'll take on your offer. We're really grateful for it."

"Since it's already been decided, why don't we get going? Sawada-san, you can tell your other friends to come ride with us too. Let's go, Haru."

Frau put his arm on Haru's shoulder and started walking towards the parking lot.

"You heard him. Let's go."

After saying that, Kenji held his girlfriend's hand and gently pulled her to follow his beloved boss.

The twins and Shiro smiled at them then followed close behind Kenji and Athena.

"That was weird. Before, they really wanted to kill us. I guess that our relationship with them improved right?"

Yamamoto laughed and said, "I guess that means we'll have more friends soon, Kyoko."

"Juudaime, I already sent a message to Kurokawa and the others telling them to meet us at the building entrance."

"Thanks, Gokudera. Come on guys. We better get going or we'll be left behind."

Everyone nodded at Tsuna and they all followed Haru and her guardians.

Namimori University Parking Lot

Haru and her guardians are waiting for Tsuna and his friends to arrive.

"What's taking them so long? I still have so many things to do."

"Haru, please calm down. It's not that long yet. Only five minutes passed since we got here."

"You know well that I don't like to be kept waiting, Frau."

"I know but you have to be patient. They'll come here soon enough."

"Tss. Lance, why'd they say they had to stay behind?"

Frau just smiled at his impatient girlfriend.

"Apparently they were planning to meet their friends at the entrance of our building so they stayed behind there to wait for them, Haru-sama."

Haru just frowned at what she heard but still thanked Lance for answering her inquiry.

"Haru-sama, they're here."

What Hanna said slightly lifted the mood that Haru was currently having.

"Finally. I thought you'd be making me wait for an hour."

Tsuna and his friends arrived at the parking lot but stared wide-eyed at what they were seeing.

'_These are their cars? How rich can they get?' Thought Tsuna._

A frowning Haru was leaning on a smiling Frau who had his arms around Haru's waist and was leaning on the hood of a nero daytona Ferrari California T.

Athena let go of Kenji's hand and went towards Kyoko, Hana and Chrome who were also staring at the scene in front of them.

Kenji was left alone leaning on the hood of a dark blue metallic Porsche 911 Carrera 4 with arms crossed signaling that he was irritated.

The twins smiled at them and were standing on either sides of a bright yellow Chevrolet Camaro.

Shiro was standing in front of a viridian green Aston Martin DBS.

"Well, are you all just going to stand there?" Asked an irritated Haru.

This snapped them out of their daze. The first to react was Tsuna.

"Are these your cars?"

"Duh. We won't be standing here with those if they weren't ours."

"Now, now. Haru, he's just asking. Don't snap at him."

Haru just scoffed at her boyfriend.

"Holy shit. Shun, is this yours?"

Gokudera half ran and half walked towards Kenji.

"You bet."

"Sweet ride."

"Thanks. I'll let you drive it sometime."

"Cool. Thanks dude."

Gokudera and Kenji shook hands after that.

'_It seems like Kenji and Gokudera are going to get along because of their love for cars. At least that'll be better than them bickering every time they meet.'_

Haru smiled a little at the thought that just crossed her mind.

"So who's going with whom? We can't fit in just one car."

Everyone thought for a while. Gokudera was the one to decide.

"Boss, I'll be riding with Shun. Sorry but I just can't let the opportunity of riding this car pass by."

"That's alright with me, Gokudera but you should ask Shun-san since the car is his."

Tsuna looked at Kenji and Kenji just nodded at him.

"It's fine with me. Athena, alright with you?"

Athena smiled. "Of course. No objections here, Kenji. If that's the case, Yamamoto-san, why don't you ride with us too?"

Yamamoto laughed and said, "Okay. Thanks for the offer."

Athena and Yamamoto walked towards Kenji and Gokudera and stood there with him.

"Now, we're set. How about you guys?" Asked Kenji.

Tsuna was about to say something when Shiro started saying something.

"Mukuro-san, you can drive right?"

"Kufufufu. Of course I can."

"Great. I'll be riding with the twins. You can drive my car. Just follow the other cars to go to the base."

Lance walked towards the twins and tossed his car keys to Mukuro and Mukuro caught it easily.

"Alright. Come on, Nagi."

Mukuro put his arm on Chrome's shoulders and they went towards Shiro's cars.

"Still two passengers left in this car. Who's coming with us? Don't worry. I'll drive safely. Kufufufu."

"Ryohei, we'll be going with Chrome and Mukuro."

"Alright to the EXTREME, Hana."

Hana pulled Ryohei to Chrome and Mukuro.

"And that leaves Sawada-san and Kyoko-san with us, Haru."

"I can see that, Frau. Sawada, Sasagawa, you're riding with us."

"H-hai." Tsuna did not feel good about this. He actually hated it. He really wanted to go with anyone but them.

Kyoko as if sensing Tsuna's distress held his hand and pulled him towards the Ferrari.

"It'll be alright, Tsuna-kun. I'll be with you there. Just don't pay attention too much on them. I know it hurts you to see them like that."

Tsuna just muttered, "Thanks." And smiled at Kyoko.

Everyone went inside the cars except Shiro.

Kyoko noticed this and asked Haru, "M-miura-san, is Masato-san waiting for someone?"

Haru didn't answer her because she thought there was no need to anymore.

As Kyoko inquired to Haru, a figure started walking towards them and Shiro waved at him.

"Kyoya! Here! You're late!"

"Shut up, Shiro. I'll bite you to death. At least I came. Come on. We don't want to be later that we already are."

All of the Vongola stared in surprise at what they just witnessed.

Someone just called Hibari in his given name and didn't die on the spot. Hibari even spoke to him in the most civilized manner that he can pull off.

Shiro and Kyoya went inside the car and the cars drove off one by one.

In the Ferrari

The ride was filled with awkward silence. Frau decided to break it.

"Sawada-san and Kyoko-san, I apologized for the very windy ride. I would gladly put the top back but Haru really loves-"

Frau was cut off by Tsuna, "She loves the wind in her face and hair."

Frau was a little surprised but just smiled as he thought, _'I guess he really does know, Haru.'_

Haru's breathing hitched for a moment but recovered quickly and just kept quiet.

'_He remembers. What the hell? Don't feel good about it, Haru. Calm down. You're just surprised nothing more.'_

Kyoko noticed Haru's reaction but chose not to say anything. She just smiled at Tsuna and held his hand tighter as if saying that everything's okay so he doesn't need to panic.

Meanwhile in Tsuna's head, he's scolding himself for letting is mouth talk before even thinking of what he's going to say.

'_Stupid mouth.'_

He's thoughts stopped when Kyoko's hand gripped his tighter than before. He just smiled at her as a sign of thanks.

Frau noticed Kyoko's and Tsuna's hands so he decided to ask them something.

"I don't mean to pry or anything at all. I just can't help but notice your hands. Are you guys together? Like girlfriend-boyfriend or perhaps dating each other?"

Tsuna and Kyoko blushed then let go of each other's hand.

Frau laughed when he saw this and said, "It's okay if you don't want to answer. I think it's kind of obvious what the answer is because of your reactions. They're so cute, right Haru? They are just like us."

Haru scoffed, "We are not like that Frau. I don't blush when someone asks what kind of relationship we have with each other and so do you."

"Oh, but you do blush."

"I didn't say I don't. The only times I blush is when our friends teases us."

"That's not the only time though. You also blush when we-"

Frau's statement was cut short because Haru put her hand on Frau's mouth.

"You idiot! Just in case you forgot, we're not alone here. There are two people in the back seat listening to everything you're saying so shut the hell up."

Haru felt relief when Frau just laughed at her after she removed her hand on his mouth. If he ever continued what he was saying, she would have died in shame. Although she's proud that her boyfriend is Frau, she still doesn't want other people knowing what she and her babble-mouth boyfriend do in their private lives.

Tsuna thought about what Frau would've said if Haru didn't stop. He just hopes that what Frau was pertaining to was not the same thing that he's thinking of right now.

He's attention turned to Kyoko when she started to speak.

"Zehel-san, it's not what you think. Tsuna-kun and I are just good friends. We were never in a relationship or even dating."

Haru frowned at what she heard. _'Liar.'_

Frau managed to put a fake smile on and say, "Is that so? Sorry for misunderstanding."

'_What? They were never in a relationship? Is she serious? I don't sense her lying though. Something is very wrong here and I'm going to find out what it is.'_

"It's alright, Zehel-san." Kyoko not noticing Frau's fake smile, smiled back at him.

However, Frau's fake smile didn't fool Tsuna's Hyper Intuition.

'_That smile is fake. I wonder why he would do that.'_

Suddenly the car stopped. Tsuna looked around and saw that they were in a parking lot.

"We're here." Announced Frau.

They removed their seatbelts. Frau was the first one to get out. He then went to the other side of the car and opened the door for Haru.

"You didn't have to do that, Frau. I can do it myself."

Despite what Haru said, she still smiled at Frau and took the hand he offered her.

When Haru got out, Tsuna and Kyoko went outside the car also.

They saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, Athena and Kenji were chatting with each other happily.

The twins were laughing at Shiro while Kyoya tried to shut him up.

Mukuro and Chrome were walking towards the group to return Shiro's keys while Hana and Ryohei followed close behind them.

"Seems like everyone's starting to get along. Isn't this great, Haru?"

"Yeah. This is the first time they had friends that's not part of our family. I'm so happy for them, Frau."

Tsuna and Kyoko were surprised to see a sincere smile on Haru's face. It's been a long time since they saw that.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go to the conference room. We have a lot of explaining to do."

Frau smiled at everyone and led the way to the conference room. Everyone followed him and Haru as they walked inside the building.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Review please. :)

~Lala-chan


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello! Updating again! This "might" be my last update for the month. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. So yeah, I thought I might warn my readers that I won't be updating as fast as I do right now. Anyway, enjoy!

Special thanks again to my awesome and loyal reviewers!

**DatGuitarGirl**: Of course, I care. My reviewers and their reviews are the ones that kept my going all this time. If I see loyal reviewers, I get more ideas to write about and they give me the urge to update and not disappoint them. So you are also one of the few people to thank for, for me updating as frequently as I'm doing right now. Thank you so much! Keep reading and reviewing, please? :)

**matsuky1407**: I don't know why but suddenly I got so many ideas running in my mind right now. I think it's because I have two loyal reviewers who are giving me the urge to write. :) I don't like the pairing of Kyoko and Tsuna too. But I don't actually hate Kyoko so I made her a good friend here. Keep reading. There are so much more to come. Thank you again for the reviews! :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The group didn't talk at all on their way to the private elevator that will take them to the Fiammetta Family Japan Headquarters.

As the elevator opened to their destination, Haru was the first one to step out followed by Frau and Tsuna. The others followed right after them.

They saw a couple of people running to different training rooms but they stopped on their track and stared at the group. Not long after that, the other one ran inside a different room while the other shouted something at the room that he was about to enter.

Tsuna and his friends were confused as to why those two acted so weird and why Haru and her guardians aren't moving towards the conference room.

Soon their question was answered by an announcement.

"ATTENTION: The boss has arrived! Repeating the announcement, the boss has arrived!"

Shortly after the end of the announcement, everyone who was inside all the rooms went outside and lined-up on either sides of the hallway.

As if it was rehearsed all of them bowed down and said, "Good Afternoon, Haru-sama. Welcome back."

"Amazing! Miura-san is like the commander of the military!"

Frau smiled at what Yamamoto said. Meanwhile, Kenji, Lance and Shiro were trying hard not to laugh out loud at him. Athena and Hanna giggled at him. Haru just kept a straight face but trying so hard not to let even the smallest smile out in her face.

Yamamoto's friends except Tsuna who was deep in thought just stared in disbelief at him.

'_I'm in way over my head. I've got a long way to go until I reach Haru's level in being a responsible and respectable boss. I need to work the hardest that I can.'_

"Of course she is. She is after all our beloved boss."

The group then looked at the source of the voice that was walking towards them.

"Loki."

Loki's smile got wider when he heard his boss call his name. He then bowed his head and took Haru's hand as he looked back up at her face while remaining to bow down at her.

"Haru-hime, welcome back. Good work with the assassins today. As always, you never fail to capture every single one of them alive."

He was about to kiss Haru's hand when Frau suddenly grabbed Haru's hand away from him.

"Not so fast, Leo."

Loki stood up straight, smirked at Frau and said, "Still as possessive as always, Capricorn."

"Both of you shut up. You know I hate fighting among ourselves right?"

The two bowed their heads and said, "Sorry."

Haru just tapped their heads and nodded at them when they looked at her.

They smiled back at Haru and it was as if no argument every happened.

"So Haru-hime, I'll go on ahead. I'll call the other guardians to the conference room. And by the way, welcome back at the headquarters, Vongola."

With that Loki turned back and walked towards the conference room.

"Everyone at ease. Report."

Haru's command rang in the hallway and soon four people came towards her.

"Haru-sama, we have progressed in the invention of paralyzing bullets."

"Good work technical division. I'll be waiting for more reports about that in the future. Keep it up."

"Haru-sama, the training of self-defense for mafia family members' civilian families are going well and better than we anticipated."

"Very good. Please tell them that I didn't want them to go so much trouble but I had to do that. It's for their safety."

"Yes ma'am! I know everyone there understands and will understand why you're doing this."

Haru smiled at her subordinate.

"Haru-sama, budgets for the foods and other supplies would be needed soon. We're running out of stocks."

Haru laughed at this. "Okay. I'll go and tell my brother later. This is quite what I expected. Men eat too much so that they have a full recharge of energy for training. This just means that my family is healthy. I'm happy." Haru smiled at him.

And everyone in the room smiled at how kind and caring she is despite being in the mafia.

'_So this is why everyone here is willing to follow her. She really is amazing. I thought being a mafia boss means I have to be strict to all my subordinates. I guess I can be strict and kind to them at the same time. I could really learn so many things from her in being a better boss to my family.' Tsuna unconsciously smiled while thinking of this._

"Haru-sama, there were two teenagers who's the same age as Beel-sama and a baby who came here a while ago. They are currently playing in Beel-sama's private quarters."

"Oh. Teenagers and a baby? I think I have an idea on who they are. It's fine. If you would please look after them until we're done? We still have a meeting. I'll go there after it's over."

"It's always a pleasure to serve you, Haru-sama. I'll gladly look after them."

"Everyone's dismissed. You may all return to whatever you were all doing before I arrived."

Haru started walking towards the conference room. The others followed her. Tsuna and his friends noticed that right after Haru passes them they start going back to the different rooms that they just passed by.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a familiar door and saw the training room and the conference room.

As they entered there, they saw Loki, Inori, Astrid, Belphegor and Fran.

"Why are you here?"

"Decimo, we were called here for the play. Ushishishi." Answered Belphegor.

Fran just nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Okay." Tsuna sighed in relief. He actually thought that the two were called because of some trouble that they did.

"Where are the others?" Asked Lance.

"They still have something to do. Shiro, Hibari and Kenji, what are you all still doing here? Aurora will be mad at you for being late."

Shiro and Kenji stared at Loki terrified at what he just said.

"Kyoya! Kenji! Let's go. I don't want to feel Aurora's wrath. I still want to live a long life. Goodbye everyone."

Shiro hurriedly pulled Kyoya and ran outside.

"Sorry, we have to go. Goodbye, Haru-sama." He then bowed at her and went towards Athena and kissed her. "Bye, Athena. You know how Aurora is when she's mad. I gotta go. See you later. I love you."

He then ran outside leaving a blushing Athena. "Stupid Kenji. Doing that in front of many people."

Everyone just smiled at her.

"Why don't everyone seat down? I want to finish this meeting as soon as possible."

Everyone followed Haru's orders and sat down.

Haru was about to say something when Kyoko interrupted her.

"Before everything, I just want to ask if you guys know anything about the relationship of Hibari-san and Masato-san? You don't seem to be surprised like us."

Loki looked at them surprised. "You mean you don't know? He's been with you guys since middle school right?"

Tsuna looked down as he thought how disappointing as a boss he is.

'_I'm such a failure. I don't even know my own guardians. I am no-good after all.'_

Tsuna was busy putting himself down on his thoughts but that stopped when the most unexpected person indirectly defended him from the obvious insult to him as a boss.

"Loki, Kyoya doesn't talk about himself. It's not that surprising that they don't know. After all, we just knew about it because of Shiro."

Tsuna looked at her surprised but looked away when she looked at him and continued, "This is all we can tell you. You must find out everything else yourselves. It is not our place to tell you. Shiro and Kyoya are cousins."

"Cousins? I didn't saw that one coming. They are somehow different from each other." Said Kyoko.

"Kyoya? You just called him Kyoya, right?" Asked a curious Hana.

"Kyoya have known me for quite some time now. We've been sparring partners since he visited Shiro in France."

"So Hibari-san knew where you were all this time?"

"Isn't the answer to that question obvious, Sawada? He knew about it for a long time now."

"That bastard! He didn't even tell Juudaime!"

"I told him not to tell you people, Gokudera. Do not blame him."

Gokudera just scoffed at Haru while Haru just glared at him.

"Okay. Enough of that. Haru, you're being childish again. Stop glaring at Gokudera-san. May I remind you that we are in a meeting?"

"Okay. Sorry, Frau." Haru looked down.

Everyone except Haru's guardians stared in surprise at Frau and Haru.

Haru's guardians stopped then laughed at the surprised expressions that the Vongola had at that moment.

"Sorry for laughing. You all just seemed so surprise. Just so you know, Frau's the only one who can tame Haru down except for her family and her Fon-sensei." Inori's apology didn't look sincere because of the laugh that she's trying to stop.

"Keep that in mind so you won't be so surprised next time and you'll know who to call whenever Haru's getting hard to deal with."

Haru just pouted at Astrid.

"Let's stop talking about unnecessary things. Before we start explaining what happened this afternoon I want to know first what my guardians found out. I think you have the right to hear this Vongola since we are allies."

Tsuna just nodded at her. Haru seeing that as an approval looked at Loki that told him that he should report what he found out.

"Using the Virgo special ability of Inori, we didn't have to use force or torture to know the information that we need. We found out that they were assassins from Tenrou. Their main target was Vongola Decimo. Anyone that stood in their way, an innocent bystander or not, will be killed. Vongola Decimo's body will be brought to Tenrou Main Headquarters dead or alive."

A gasp was heard from Kyoko.

Haru's attention went to Kyoko.

"Still the pure innocent little Kyoko huh? Are you sure you can handle this?"

Kyoko couldn't answer because she was too focused on Haru's intense look to her.

"Hey! Stop bullying, Kyoko! Kyoko, are you okay?" Hana defended Kyoko who didn't answer her.

"I'm not bullying her. Still defending her? Kurokawa, you're just spoiling her just like every one of you. She chose this life. The life that is full of deception, lies, danger and gruesome deaths. She won't survive if she stays like this and you aren't there to always defend her. Someday, she would have to hurt, lie and kill to protect herself and the family. The mafia world is no place for the innocent and pure and all of you are aware of that. The moment you chose this there is no turning back, right Gokudera?"

Hana looked at Gokudera as if expecting him to defend them but what surprised them is he actually sided with Haru.

"It's to kill or be killed."

"Traitor."

"Now, that's just unfair, Kurokawa. You call him traitor when he's just telling the truth. You, yourself know this. I mean let's be honest here. None of you expects that she'll make it in this kind of life like that. It's either she goes insane."

Ryohei and Hana just looked down.

Haru continued, "Or she dies early."

Chrome, Yamamoto and even Tsuna looked down.

Kyoko saw all this and there she knew what her friends think but she still dared ask Gokudera and Mukuro their opinions.

"Gokudera-san and Mukuro-san, what do you think?"

Gokudera looked at her and said, "Alright. I'll be honest. I actually think you're going to die early. And I mean as early as this war with Tenrou."

"I think you will go insane then die because of suicide."

Just knowing by action and actually hearing it were two different things. The latter stung more than the other. She just started to sob and tears uncontrollably fell down from her eyes.

Hana felt guilty and hugged her. This irritated Haru more than she already is.

"Sasagawa Kyoko." Irritation was obvious from her voice. Hana glared at her.

"Haru, that's enough. You'll just make everything worse."

"Frau, she needs to hear this and you know that."

Frau just kept quiet knowing that this was in fact for Kyoko rather than for satisfying Haru's rage on Kyoko's ignorance of what's really at stake in the life she chose.

"Have you ever wondered why Reborn have always favored me over you? Why he always preferred me over you as Sawada's supposed to be wife?"

Kyoko stopped crying, raised her head to look at Haru then shook her head.

"It's because of what you are before and what you still are now. The moment that Sawada told us the truth when we went to the future; I accepted everything about the family. The good things about it and also the dark side of it but you only accepted the good things. The concept of friendship and that whatever happens they will protect you. You became the damsel in distress while I planned to become the soldier that will protect the king and his comrades just like what they'll do for me. You wouldn't even kill a fly even if it bites you just because you pity it. Let me tell you the truth. Your enemies would never think twice of killing you or any of your friends. Just as Gokudera said a while ago, kill or be killed. That's the kind of life you chose. You're not physically weak. Reborn told me that Lal Mirch personally trained you and you finished it flawlessly. The only thing weak about you is your resolve to protect your family. I'm not telling you to kill and hurt aimlessly. I'm telling you to do everything in your power to protect your family and yourself. You understand my point right?"

Kyoko nodded at her.

"If you do, then stop crying. Be stronger. Strip the title of damsel in distress away. Now, look in my eyes and answer me? Are you sure you're ready for this? Can you handle this life?"

She wiped her tears. Kyoko's eyes now stared at Haru's. It was like on fire because of the burning determination that she feels right now and answered, "Yes, I'm sure. I can handle this."

Haru and her guardians smiled at Kyoko.

"Very well, shall we continue the meeting?"

Everyone was relieved that the tension a while ago was now dissolving back to the normal calm atmosphere that they had before the argument.

"As I was saying, the main target is Vongola Decimo. So all of you must be careful and stay on alert at all times."

Tsuna and his guardians nodded at him.

"What about us, Loki? Do they know about us?"

"No Lance. They still don't know the existence of the 10th Generation Family of Fiammetta. We're still good. They have no idea of the existence of Haru-hime. They think that the 9th boss was the last child to be born who is suitable to succeed the leadership in our family."

"Do we know where their headquarters are?"

"Unfortunately, even with all the assassins we got, none of them were given the information on where their headquarters are. We are truly sorry, Haru-hime."

"It's okay. We can't really do anything if they know nothing about it."

"So Haru-sama, what do we do with the prisoners? Do we keep them here or do we dispose of them?"

Everyone looked at Astrid but the attention was soon returned to Haru.

"Neither. We can't keep them. They're too many. We won't kill them. I don't want an unnecessary massacre in our hands. Frau, use your Capricorn special ability and erase their memories of being part of the mafia. I know you can't do it all at once. Just take your time in doing this. We're not in a rush. After erasing their memories of that, set them free. That's all for that."

Frau nodded at Haru.

"Now, as for the issue of the event this afternoon, you can now start asking questions, Vongola."

Tsuna was the first one to ask. "A while ago you said that 'last child to be born suitable to succeed.' How do you exactly select the next generation boss? Is it like us? Like having the same attribute? Based from my research the current boss' zodiac is Leo but Miura-san is Libra. So how?"

"Good job noticing that small detail. I'm actually surprised about that. You just might have actually grown even just a little since we last met. It's actually hereditary. Only people in our family can be chosen as boss but it's not that simple. Not everyone in our family can be chosen. Only those who have a certain birth mark can be selected and even in our family it is very rare for someone to be born with it. Usually the succeeding boss is the daughter or son of the current one because as soon as the current one already had a son or daughter with the mark, they will stop bearing children or even if they do there are even lower chances of having another child with a mark. I'm the first succeeding boss who is the brother or sister of the current one. As you know, I was raised here. I was an unexpected baby. That's why my brother and I have a 10 year age difference. My parents hid me here in Japan until I was at the right age to return to France. It is after all dangerous for a child to be targeted by our enemies. I would need to be able to protect myself before my existence is revealed. Only Vongola and Fiammetta itself knows of my existence as the successor."

The second to ask was Yamamoto. "If the succession is hereditary, aren't the zodiac that you represent should be hereditary too? How come your brother is Leo then you're Libra?"

The question was directed to Haru but Hanna was the one who answered in her behalf. "Good question Yamamoto-san. The signs are hereditary and not at the same time. Only people who bore a zodiac sign can have a son or daughter who represents a zodiac but the sign itself is not hereditary. Even if your parents are Virgo, their son or daughter can still become Cancer or Aquarius or anything else. You'll know they represent a zodiac if you see them having a zodiac sign birthmark. Whatever the mark represents that means it's your sign. Even we, the Fiammetta Family still don't know how the signs are given to newborns. We think it's based on the most dominant characteristic you have as a zodiac. For example, people born with the sign Leo have their leadership instincts in maximum while those under Libra have a strong sense of balance in all aspects of his or her life."

Yamamoto laughed. "Cool. It's almost the same as our flames. It's hereditary and not at the same time."

"Next question."

"How do you pick your guardians?" Asked Mukuro.

"The boss chooses her guardians personally. She'll choose people who have the 11 remaining zodiac signs." Answered Astrid.

Gokudera was the last one to ask. "What were the abilities that you used this afternoon?"

"You're just as straight forward as always, Gokudera. Frau, do you mind?"

"No, not at all, Haru. Those abilities are called Zodiac Special Abilities. They come with the zodiac signs that you get when you're born but those powers are just plain weak so you can't really rely on that only. That's why we still train for self-defense. It'll get stronger when you're chosen as a guardian by the boss. The use of that special ability is only allowed when the boss grants permission to the person asking to use it. Do you want what to know what special abilities we have?"

Tsuna and the others just stayed silent while absorbing everything that they heard.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's start. As you have seen this afternoon, Aurora's ability is air manipulation, Astrid's is high speed and teleportation, the twins can transform into anything, Kenji can manipulate the sand, Shiro got inhumane reflexes, Athena can manipulate water and Inori can hypnotize anyone with her voice which I might add is very useful in extracting information from captured enemies. Meanwhile, Henri can give anyone a death curse that he seldom uses since Haru doesn't want unnecessary killings, Beel got inhumane strength and Loki here got the Regulus light power and fire manipulation."

Loki looked at Haru then Haru nodded at him. Loki produced a blinding light in his right hand and fire on his left.

Tsuna and his friends stared in awe but then Frau continued what he was saying.

"I've got mind control and earth manipulation. I can control anyone like a puppet to the extent of even permanently erasing their memories. Now, our boss has…" Frau looked at Haru as if asking what he will say.

"I can manipulate the gravity. I can put it in maximum or even take it away as I please."

Haru's guardians looked like they were still waiting for more but Haru didn't say anything anymore.

"Well, that's that. No more questions?" Asked Astrid as she stood up from her seat.

Tsuna looked at his friends and answered, "I think that's all. Thank you for sharing this information with us."

Inori laughed. "He's funny. Of course we'll share this. We are after all allies, right?"

Tsuna looked surprised at first but smiled right after it.

"Now that we're done, please excuse us Haru-hime. We still need to talk about the play. Come on, Astrid, Lance and Inori. Please follow us, Belphegor-san and Fran-san."

The said people stood up bid their farewell and left the conference room.

"Hanna, please take Kurokawa, Mukuro, Dokuro, Sawada and his band to a practice room upstairs. Then you can occupy the room next to it. You'll help Sasagawa with Athena to practice for her performance."

"Okay, Haru-sama. Follow me Kurokawa-san, Rokudo-san, Dokuro-san, Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, Sasagawa-senpai, and Yamamoto-san."

Hanna bowed at Haru then went outside. The others followed her.

Tsuna was about to go out the door but he stopped and turned to Haru, "Miura-san, thank you for everything today. You saved my life and my friends' too. You really are amazing. Sorry, I just had to say it before I chicken out and keep it all too myself. Goodbye."

Tsuna smiled at her then went out the door.

Haru still remained unfazed but deep inside she was shocked to what Tsuna did.

'_That idiot. I only did that because we're allies not because of anything else. But that smile looked so… Haru! Snap out of it! He's not your friend. He betrayed you once. He'll do it again. Don't fall for his trick.'_

Athena and Kyoko didn't notice anything about Haru but Frau did.

'_Haru.'_

"Now, the only thing left is you Sasagawa."

Haru stood up and got five gold-colored clear books in one of the drawers and accidentally got one black clear book.

Haru put the clear books in front of Kyoko then turned her back on Kyoko.

"You can choose anything from those." Said Haru.

"Haru-sama wrote those songs! She's so great right?"

Kyoko smiled at Athena and agreed that Haru is great.

She then noticed the black clear book and took it. "Can I choose from this black clear book?"

Haru quickly turned around and grabbed the thing away from Kyoko's clutches.

"No! You can't! Sorry. I think I accidentally got it a while ago." Haru walked towards the drawer and hid it.

Kyoko looked confused so Athena decided to tell her why. "That clear book contains songs that Haru-sama wrote for Frau. Some were even written by the both of them. Aren't they sweet?"

Athena giggled and Kyoko smiled sadly. _'Poor Tsuna-kun. You were like that with Haru too before right?'_

Haru blushed crimson. Frau then laughed at her.

"Frau! Stop laughing at me! Hmp. No kisses for the rest of the day." Haru stuck her tongue out at him.

This stopped Frau from laughing. "Hey! That's not fair."

"Hmp." Haru turned her back on Frau who is trying to convince Haru to change her mind.

'_Déjà vu. I've seen this before but Tsuna-kun was the one with Haru.'_

"Don't mind them, Kyoko-san. They're just flirting. Why don't you start looking for songs? You should choose two. I think you'll be singing two songs before we take over."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, Athena-san."

"Athena is okay." Athena smiled at her.

"Then Kyoko is also fine with me." Kyoko smiled back at her.

Kyoko then started looking for songs that she liked.

On the fourth clear book she saw two familiar songs. "Isn't this…"

"You've chosen already? Haru-sama! Kyoko already chose her songs."

Kyoko tried to protest but soon Haru came near her and said, "So you've chosen. What did you pick?"

Haru peeked at her chosen songs. She was surprised but she didn't let it show.

"Isn't these songs the songs from before?" Asked Kyoko.

"Yeah. You want that? Okay you can have it. Now go. Frau and I still have things to talk about. Athena, take her to where Hanna is. Help her practice."

"Okay, Haru-sama. See you later."

Kyoko tried to protest. She wanted to ask why she's just giving that to her like it was nothing but an excited Athena took her hand and went outside.

Outside the Conference Room

"Come on, Kyoko. We have to practice. Were you familiar with the songs? You said it was songs from before a while ago. What's with that song? That song had been there in that clear book even before I met Haru-sama so maybe you know. I tried asking Haru-sama to sing that before but she refused. She never sang that."

'_Should I tell her? Maybe I shouldn't. It's not my secret to tell. But I don't really want to sing these songs. Tsuna-kun will get hurt if he knew Haru just let me have this. Should I tell him? But how?'_

Kyoko snapped out of her thoughts when Athena stopped in front of a door.

"We're here. Let's practice."

'_Whew! Good thing she forgot that I didn't answer her question. Well, I can't do anything about this anymore. I'll just practice. Maybe if I sing this, Haru will feel something for Tsuna-kun again. Yeah! That's it! Good thinking, Kyoko!'_

"Okay. Let's start." Agreed Kyoko as they saw Hanna waiting for them inside.

In the Conference Room

"Why'd you give it to her?" Asked Frau.

"She wants it. She can have it."

"Are you okay with that Haru? I know it's special to you."

Haru looked at Frau's eyes lovingly. "Frau, it was special to me. It's in the past. I don't care about it anymore."

"Okay. If you say so, I trust you. I'll go now. I'll start erasing the prisoners' memories. See you later, Haru. I love you."

Frau kissed Haru and Haru kissed back.

"See you later. I love you too, Frau. I'll just make a call with my brother and then I'll go to our practice room. I'll meet you there."

Frau nodded then left Haru in the conference room.

Haru sighed and then got her phone and dialed her brother's number.

"Hello. Onii-sama…"

In Tsuna's Band's Practice Room

Tsuna and his friends were practicing when someone knocked on the door.

Tsuna walked to the door and opened it to see Frau.

"I had a feeling you'll come see me today, Zehel-san."

"We need to talk, Sawada-san."

"Alright. Hey guys! You can take a break. I just need to get out for a moment."

Tsuna went out the door and closed it.

"Follow me."

Frau started walking and Tsuna followed him.

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffy again. So how was it? :) Review please.

~Lala-chan


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know I said that the previous chapter would be my last update for the month but I did put quotation marks on it because I wasn't sure about that myself. Well, I still have lots of free time so I got to finish another chapter. Hope you all enjoy this. :) Special thanks again to my reviewers. :)

**DatGuitarGirl**: Of course! Reviewers are really special to the writers. The stories we write are for the readers. And every review from them is the best form of reward that we can get for our hard work. That's why reviewers are special to us. I'm trying to keep everything awesome as always. I just hope I succeeded in doing that this time. I don't know if you'll love this chapter but I hope you do. :) Happy reading! :)

**Sayaneko-chan**: You're back! I thought I already lost most of my readers because of my slow updates. Thank you so much for the review. It really reassured me that my old readers are still there. Keep reading and if possible reviewing too. Hihihi. Enjoy! :)

P.S: I hope you all listen to the songs while reading. It'll really make you feel the songs more. And the links to the girls' dresses will be in my profile. Check them out. It'll help you visualize what they look like since I'm not that good in describing outfits. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

_Kyoko Singing_

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

In a Vacant Practice Room

Tsuna and Frau were standing in silence but Tsuna decided to break that silence.

"So Zehel-san, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you do that, Sawada-san?"

Tsuna frowned and said, "Do what?"

Frau looked Tsuna in the eyes and answered, "You know what I'm talking about."

Confusion was clearly seen in Tsuna's eyes.

"Does the words Haru and past ring a bell?"

Realization hit Tsuna like a lightning. He looked away and frowned. "It was for her own good. I didn't want to get her further involved in the mafia. I did consider her joining us though. But suddenly the fashion designing scholarship came and that was the best chance she had to live and stay with her family that was in France. She didn't want to accept the scholarship. I know she wants it and she wants to be with her family but she wanted to stay with me. I saw that she was willing to throw away all her dreams to be with me. I know it's actually a good thing but I didn't want her like that. I want her to be able to reach her dreams and grasp it in her hands. And I also want her to be with her family that she misses so much. I guess I was afraid that someday she'll regret that she chose me and this mafia mess rather than her dreams and family. I wanted to protect her from the harsh world of the mafia. And the only way to get her to leave and accept the scholarship was to hurt her. Pretty ironic isn't it? I wanted to protect her from the pain that the mafia will give her but instead I hurt her and there was no way that I could have protected her from that. But that's not the worst part of all this mess. We were trying to push her away from the mafia life but by doing that we only pushed her nearer to it. I never thought that her family would be a leader of a mafia family."

Frau put a hand in Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna then looked up at Frau. "It was such a noble thing to do. You gave up your happiness for her to be safe but did you think about what she felt about that? Haru isn't as weak as Kyoko-san. She chose you over everything else because she knows she'll be the happiest with you. Without you, everything else will be meaningless. She was willing to accept the dangers that came with staying by your side. She is no damsel in distress. She is the queen that will stand by her king and fight with him whatever happens."

Tsuna laughed. "You're right about that. Deep down I always knew that but I just didn't want to acknowledge that she can take care of herself. I never thought of myself as the king that'll fight side by side with the queen. I always thought that I wanted to be the knight in shining armor that'll save the princess. I love her. And I wanted to protect her. I know you feel that way too, right? After all, you love her too and as a guardian the urge to protect her is stronger. How do you that? How do you stop yourself from trying to save her all the time?"

Frau smiled at him. "I trust her. I trust her strength. I trust her when she says she can handle it but of course I still stand behind her to watch over her and if there is a need for me to help then that's the only moment I'll move in and help her. She doesn't make a fuss about that because she knows that at that moment she really needed my help. She's not prideful. If she needed help and you're there, she'll be grateful for it. She wouldn't get mad and say that she could have done that without help instead she'll thank me or us and say that she was sorry she couldn't stay true to what said about her being able to handle everything on her own."

Tsuna looked down and laughed but it was not a happy kind of laugh. It was a bitter laugh.

"So I couldn't trust her? I guess all the problems were from me. Just like what Reborn said. I'm such an idiot."

"Don't feel bad about not being able to trust her to handle everything on her own. From what I've heard, she never really had proper training until she went to France. If I were in your place, I would have done the same thing. I couldn't trust somebody to take care of herself when she didn't even have any training. When I met Haru, she was already a feisty and intelligent little girl. She was an expert in martial arts and self-defense. And as time went on, she learned to use weapons. She got better in using them but she was the best at knives and guns. Her aim was unlike any other. If she aims at you, you better expect that she won't miss. Her shots are always spot on. Of course by that time, I could trust her to save herself from dangerous situations."

"Thank you, Zehel-san. You've been really nice to me. I guess I can't go on with my plan anymore. I'd feel really bad for it and besides I clearly have no chance in getting her back. Take care of her and love her for me too. I wish the both of you happiness." Tsuna smiled at him but Frau frowned at him.

"You're giving up just like that? You haven't even done anything yet."

"It is really obvious that she doesn't love me anymore. She loves you now."

"That's where you're wrong. She does love me but she still loves you. Behind all that hate for you is the love that she still feels for you."

Tsuna looked at him in surprise and couldn't speak so Frau continued talking.

"Let's make a deal. I know you'll want to take her back but clearly I have an advantage here because I'm the current boyfriend and you're the ex that's not even allowed to go beyond her first layer of walls. I will allow you to make your moves with her. Do everything to win her back and I won't interfere with it but I will also do everything to make her stay with me. Haru will be the one deciding who to choose so I really don't have any right to prevent you from winning her back. Do we have a deal?"

Tsuna was processing everything in his mind but then asked, "Why are you doing this? I was already giving up. You could have had her to yourself if just kept your mouth shut about her feelings for me."

Frau smiled at him. "It's because I love Haru. I want her to really choose who would make her happier. I don't care if she chooses you. Of course, I'll get hurt but if you're really the one who can make her happier then I would be happy for the both of you. Haru's happiness is also my happiness."

Tsuna smiled back at Frau, "I agree with that. Haru's happiness is my happiness too. I guess we have a deal, Frau-san. Don't expect me to give up easily. I'll be a tough rival."

Tsuna extended his hand and Frau shook his hand. "I won't go down that easily, Tsuna-san. You better try your hardest if you want to take her back."

They let go of each other's hand. Frau reached for the door and opened it but before he stepped out he thought that Tsuna might really need an advice.

"Tsuna-san, Haru won't listen if you try to talk to her. She'll just run away. I suggest that you sing to her rather than talk to her. Best of luck in changing your songs for the Zodiac Ball."

With that Frau walked outside and the door closed. Tsuna was shocked at first but then smiled. "Thank you, Frau-san, for everything."

Tsuna soon walked out and went to his friends in their assigned practice room.

"Okay guys. How do you feel about changing our second song?"

Everyone in the room looked at him surprised but the one who asked the unsaid question in their heads was Chrome. "Why boss?"

Tsuna smiled and told them everything that he and Frau talked about a while ago.

Everyone was happy for him even Mukuro and were all willing to help him in all of his plans to get Haru back.

The following weeks were busy as hell for everyone and finally it is the day of the Annual Faux Zodiac Ball.

Les Étoiles De L'hôtel Du Ciel

The hotel was bustling because of the Annual Faux Zodiac Ball. The outside of the hotel were filled with cameras, fans and paparazzi.

It was already seven in the evening and famous celebrities were starting to arrive.

Tsuna and his friends were inside a black limousine and were currently in line until their ride was in front of the entrance of the hotel.

"Reborn! You still haven't answered my question. Where did you get this limousine?"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Isn't obvious? It's a limousine owned by the Vongola. It isn't that hard to borrow when I said that the Decimo was going to use it."

Tsuna was shocked then sighed. "You're unbelievable."

"I know. Just shut up and be grateful. Now, put on your best smiles. We're going in."

Soon the black limousine stopped and they all went down.

All the guys, including Reborn, Lambo, Fran and Belphegor were wearing black coat and pants. They also wore a white long sleeved polo under their coat and a black bow tie. They all looked dashingly handsome and all the cameras focused on them.

They all smiled at the cameras except Hibari. He just kept a straight face and walked directly inside.

Right after he left, the girls stepped out of the limousine.

Chrome was the first to get out and Mukuro took her hand. She wore a dark purple dress.

Second was Hana who was escorted out by her boyfriend, Ryohei. She was wearing a maroon dress.

Third was Bianchi who wore an emerald green dress. As soon as she stepped out, Reborn went to stay at her right shoulder.

Next was I-pin who was escorted by a grumbling forced Lambo. She was wearing a light pink dress.

The last one to step out was Kyoko who was escorted by Tsuna. She was wearing a light blue dress.

When they were all out, they walked inside with smiles on their faces which were quickly replaced by awe and surprise at the appearance of the hotel. They walk towards the ballroom.

"What was the name of the ballroom again, Hayato-san?" Asked Kyoko.

"Virgo Ballroom."

"But there is no Virgo Ballroom here. All the names are in French. Do you know what the French term is for Virgo?"

"Wait. Let me think. I think it's Vierge."

"Oh. Thanks. There it is!" Kyoko pointed the ballroom and they all went there. As they entered, they saw that there was a grand staircase going down to where the tables are. The place was designed with white and gold. And there was a red carpet as you go down the stairs to the aisle until it reaches the stage.

As they descended down the stair, an usher went neat them and led them to their table.

They sat around table and looked around.

"They got a fancy hotel. It makes me feel like I'm in France." Hana was amused with the look of the hotel.

"What was the name of this hotel?"

"Tsuna-kun, it is named Les Étoiles De L'hôtel Du Ciel."

Tsuna nodded and thought, _'I wonder what that means.'_

"It means The Stars in the Sky Hotel, Sawada-san."

Tsuna looked at the person that answered the question in his head and saw that the one who answered him is Athena who was with Kenji.

"Oh. Good evening Moretti-san and Shun-san." Tsuna and his friends smiled at the couple.

Athena smiled back at them but Kenji retained his straight face. Athena noticed this and hit his stomach with her elbow.

Kenji glared at her then forced a smile at Tsuna and the others.

Tsuna noticed this and just sweatdropped at the two.

"Sawada, we'll be at the table on the left of the table in the center since you're just at the right of that table you'll be near us. Just come to us if you need something. And by the way, Kyoya-san is with us on our table. I think he prefers our crowd than yours."

Tsuna looked at the table and saw that Hibari and all of Haru's guardians are there except the couple that they are currently talking to and Frau. Tsuna also saw that the table in the center were not occupied yet. He wondered why but just proceeded to look for Haru.

Kenji noticed this and said, "Haru-sama's not yet here. You'll see her later."

After that the lights dimmed down and Athena excitedly said, "Oooh. It's starting. We'll be going back to our seats now. Kyoko, do your best later. Sawada-san, goodluck to you and your band too."

Athena smiled at them and they went back to their table.

A girl entered the stage and started the event with a prayer followed by the national anthem of Japan and France. When it was finished the girl exited the stage.

The MC soon appeared on the stage.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Annual Faux Zodiac Ball! How are you all doing today? Everyone looks so pretty and handsome. I guess everyone prepared for this, right? So how about we start this by welcoming the current president of the Faux Company, Mr. Ryuu Miura, together with his wife, Veronique Leontine Miura."

A emerald-eyed man with dark brown hair wearing white coat and pants appeared on the top of the stairs together with a brown-eyed woman who looks like an older Haru with blonde hair wearing a gold dress. The spotlight were on them until they arrived at the stage. Everyone in the room clapped their hands.

"So they are Haru's parents. I wonder how old they are. They look so young." Said Kyoko.

The others were also surprised because this is the first time that they'll be seeing Haru's parents. Haru never showed them a picture of her parents.

"Next, their son, Calvin Leonard Haruo Miura."

A blonde-haired guy with emerald eyes appeared on the top of the stairs. He was also wearing white coat and pants. Just like his parents he went to the stage.

"Dame-Tsuna, he's the ninth boss of the Fiametta Family and also Haru's older brother."

"I know, Reborn. And don't call me Dame-Tsuna at least until we're here."

Reborn just smirked at Tsuna.

"And lastly, the princess of the family, Haru Celestine Zephyrine Miura with her boyfriend, Frau Andre Zehel."

Frau appeared on top of the stairs with Haru who was clinging on his arm. Frau was wearing white coat with black linings and white pants. He was also wearing a black long sleeved polo underneath his coat with a gold necktie.

Haru was wearing a long white dress with golden designs.

Tsuna stared at Haru in awe. _'She's so beautiful.'_

"Tsuna, I suggest you close your mouth and stop drooling. A fly might come in."

Tsuna snapped out of his daze when he heard what Hana said. He looked at his friends and all of them were smiling at him.

Haru and Frau walked towards the stage and Tsuna eyes followed Haru until they reached the stage.

"Now, let's have the opening speech from Mr. Miura."

Haru's father stepped forward and said his speech. After he finished, the MC took over again.

"Before we start everything else, we'll have our delicious dinner first."

The Miura family together with Frau went down the stairs and proceeded to the unoccupied table in the center. Tsuna still followed Haru with his eyes. He saw them seat down around the table and talk so casually even with Frau.

'_I guess Frau really have a big advantage. Haru's family knows him; talks to him like he's family and they most probably trust him to really take care of Haru. This sucks. You really messed up big time, Tsuna. If you just kept your stupid plan in your mind then you would have been in his place now.'_

The dinner was already being served and he was still deep in his thoughts. But suddenly, the MC said something that snapped him out of it.

"While we are all enjoying our dinner, a pretty lady with light brown hair is going to sing for us. Let us welcome, Ms. Kyoko Sasagawa."

Everyone clapped their hands.

"You're up Kyoko. Show them how awesome you are."

"Thanks Hana. I'll do my best." Kyoko smiled at her but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Only Tsuna, Reborn and Yamamoto noticed this.

Kyoko then looked at Tsuna, "Tsuna-san, I-"

Kyoko was about to say something but stopped herself and went to the stage.

'_I wonder what she was going to say. Why did she look like that? Her eyes almost looked so sad. No. It's more like a guilty look.'_

Kyoko reached the stage and smiled at the crowd.

"Enjoy your dinner, everyone."

After that, she started to sing.

**(I Choose You-Sara Bareilles)**

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_

_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_

_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_

_Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

Tsuna and his friends were wide-eyed as soon as Kyoko started singing. They knew this song.

Kyoko looked at her friends and smiled sadly and looked at Tsuna guilty.

_I'll unfold before you_

_What I've strung together_

_The very first words_

_Of a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_(Yeah)_

Tsuna looked at Haru but Haru didn't look at him.

_There was a time when I would have believed them_

_If they told me you could not come true_

_Just love's illusion_

_But then you found me and everything changed_

_And I believe in something again_

_My whole heart_

_Will be yours forever_

_This is a beautiful start_

_To a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_We are not perfect_

_We'll learn from our mistakes_

_And as long as it takes_

_I will prove my love to you_

_I am not scared of the elements_

_I am under-prepared, but I am willing_

_And even better_

_I get to be the other half of you_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_Yeah_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

As the song finished, Tsuna's and his friends' minds were confused as hell.

Everyone clapped for Kyoko clearly amazed at her singing talent.

Kyoko smiled at the crowd then looked at Haru. She saw that even Haru was clapping her hands but it doesn't seemed like that the song affected her in any way.

She then looked straight at Tsuna who was giving her a confused look. As she saw this, she felt so guilty and mouthed him, "Sorry, Tsuna-kun."

After that a very familiar music started that sent Tsuna and his friends to be more surprised than they already are.

**(Standing in Front of You-Kelly Clarkson)**

_You say it's easier_

_Alone and undisturbed_

_You said yes and danced before_

_And got your feelings hurt_

_You say most days you're good_

_It's not so bad, this room_

_Why chance the rain today?_

_Even though it's clear and sunny_

_And you fight it so hard_

_How to tell if it's real or not_

_Take a breath and listen (listen)_

_Open up stop wishin' (wishin')_

_All that you've been missin' (missin') is_

_Standing in front of you_

_Everything you're fearin' (fearin')_

_All the walls you're buildin' (buildin')_

_Take a chance your reason's (reason's)_

_Standing in front of you_

_Standing in front of you_

_Standing in front of you_

_Standing in front of you_

Tsuna looked at Haru and thought, _'What the hell is happening? Why is Kyoko-chan singing these songs? Did you give these to her? Why?'_

_You start to sway again_

_Feeling good in your skin_

_You start to remember when_

_You didn't have to try_

_And then the glitter turns to dust_

_The color fades enough_

_To make out pictures of a fire_

_That burns like love_

_You can close your eyes don't worry_

_I'll still be here in the morning_

_Take a breath and listen (listen)_

_Open up stop wishin' (wishin')_

_All that you've been missin' (missin') is_

_Standing in front of you_

_Everything you're fearin' (fearin')_

_All the walls you're buildin' (buildin')_

_Take a chance your reason's (reason's)_

_Standing in front of you_

_Standing in front of you_

_Standing in front of you_

_Standing in front of you_

_And they won't break us_

_And they can't get through_

_Cause I'm gonna be here_

_Standing in front of you_

_Take a breath and listen (listen)_

_Open up stop wishin' (wishin')_

_All that you've been missin' (missin') is_

_Standing in front of you_

_Everything you're fearin' (fearin')_

_All the walls you're buildin' (buildin')_

_Take a chance your reason's (reason's)_

_Standing in front of you_

_Standing in front of you_

_Standing in front of you_

_Standing in front of you_

As the song finished everyone clapped and Kyoko bowed down and thanked everyone before giving the stage back to the MC.

"That was Ms. Kyoko Sasagawa. She's one of the newbies who'll be joining the Faux Company. She will be forming an idol group with our famous duo, Ms. Athena and Ms. Hanna. Now, they'll take over the stage and perform for us."

The audience clapped as Athena and Hanna entered the stage and started to perform.

When Kyoko went back to their table the first thing that she said was, "I'm really sorry, Tsuna-kun. I really didn't intend to sing those."

"It is okay, Kyoko-chan. Can you just please tell us what happened?"

Kyoko nodded at them then sat down. She told them everything that happened when she chose her songs.

They were all surprised.

"Haru never let anyone sing the songs that she composed and sang for Tsuna. This is bad Tsuna. It looks like you're being taken out of the picture fast. We better make everything work for our performance."

Tsuna didn't answer. He was still so shocked.

'_The first song that Kyoko sang was the one that she wrote when we finally got together and the second one was the first song that she ever wrote and sang for me. Why, Haru? I thought you said you'll never let anyone sing that song except you because you wrote it for me.'_

Tsuna's friends were getting worried but Bianchi stood up and went to Tsuna then slapped his face. It was a powerful slap and it was a good thing everyone were paying attention to Athena and Hanna so they didn't see the commotion in the Vongola table.

Everyone stared at Bianchi in horror while Tsuna stared at her shocked and hurt.

"Snap out of it Tsuna! You want to win her back right? Get a grip! The fight for her is not yet over. You still have a chance."

Tsuna then smiled and said, "That really hurt, Bianchi-san but thank you. That snapped me out of my pity party. I'm not going to give up that easily."

Bianchi smiled and returned to her seat satisfied with Tsuna's response to her actions.

Everyone was relieved and smiled at Tsuna showing him that he has all of their support.

'_You better prepare yourself, Haru. I'm going to make you fall in love with me all over again.'_

Tsuna smiled and he was feeling all the confidence that he worked hard to get for a very long time swelling up inside him.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my longest chapter as of yet but I think it's just because of the lyrics of the songs. Look forward for more songs in my future chapters. Review everyone. :)

~Lala-chan


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I was planning to update on the first week of February but then I got sick today. I have a high fever so I had to stay in bed. It's really boring so I started writing a new chapter. Before I realized it I finished the chapter already. Hope you guys enjoy this. :) Special thanks again to my reviewers.

**matsuky1407**: You're going to love Frau so much more in the future chapters and of course feel bad for him too at the same time. You can't wait for Tsuna's plan? Well, here it is! Hope you'll like his plan though. Enjoy! :) INCOMING: TsuHaru Moments. :)

**DatGuitarGirl**: Wow! I'm glad that you liked the previous one. I thought you might not like it because of lack of Tsuna's and Haru's moments. The chapter mostly focused on Kyoko but it's good that you still liked it. :) Hey! We're the same! I was also smiling like an idiot when I wrote that part. I imagined a very cool looking Tsuna as I wrote that. HAHAHA! Well, I don't want to delay you anymore from reading so here's another chapter. Happy reading! :)

P.S. Listen to the songs. It'll be easier to imagine things with it especially the first and last song for the chapter. The link of Haru's change of dresses are in my profile. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

*Actions during songs*

_Haru/Tsuna Singing_

_**Tsuna and Gokudera Singing**_

_Tsuna and Yamamoto Singing_

Gokudera/Yamamoto Singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the songs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

As the dinner continued Tsuna saw Haru and Frau stand up from their seats and go out of the ballroom.

'_I wonder where they are going. They can't be leaving this early, right? I haven't even done my plan!'_

"Don't panic, Dame-Tsuna. Oops. I slipped. I mean Tsuna. Old habits die hard. They'll be back."

"Reborn! Stop reading my mind and stop calling me Dame-Tsuna!"

"I'm not reading your mind. Your face just reveals everything that you're thinking."

"No, it doesn't."

"Oh really? Why don't you try asking your friends?"

Tsuna looked at his friends and all of them looked away at that moment.

"Really? I'm that obvious? Damn it."

Everyone just laughed at him.

They just talked until they heard gasps and praises from the other guests so they turned and looked for the person who caused the uproar from the guests.

When they finally saw who it was they saw Haru who was now wearing a black dress and her lips that were light pink before were now in a dark red color.

"Kufufufu. I wonder why she changed her clothes but I must admit this one fits her better than the other."

"Juudaime, I'm sorry for being rude but you're drooling again."

Tsuna snapped out of it and closed his now open mouth.

"Haru-nee is so pretty."

"You're right Lambo. Whatever Haru-nee wears, she still looks good on it."

They all agreed on what the Lambo and I-pin said.

Haru and Frau walked back to their table and soon the other members of the Miura family nodded and stood up. They all went around to the different tables and greeted the guests personally.

Soon Frau and Haru went to the Vongola table.

"Yo! So are you all enjoying the party?"

"Of course. Thanks for asking, Zehel-san." Answered Hana.

"The party is so cool to the EXTREME!"

"Shut up, Lawn-head! You're going to attract too much attention."

"What'd you call me to the EXTREME, Tako-head?"

"Maa, maa. Both of you are attracting attention. Quiet down."

The two just glared at Yamamoto then mumbled to themselves.

Frau laughed at them. "All of you are as lively as ever. Haru, aren't you going to say anything to them?"

Haru just sighed and said, "Fine. Welcome to the Annual Faux Zodiac Ball. I hope you're all enjoying the party. You all look rather dashing and pretty. Sasagawa Kyoko, you did great. Your voice is even better than before. Reborn, you're looking good in that suit and you too Mukuro-san. Bianchi-nee, I missed you. It's a good thing you could come. You look stunning in your dress."

Haru smiled at her and Bianchi smiled back. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I missed you too, Haru. You look better than before."

Kyoko was happy that Haru praised her but Tsuna and the others were still bothered to why she gave those songs to Kyoko.

Kyoko then asked, "Haru-chan, why'd you change your dress?"

Haru frowned then sighed, "I said to call me Miura-san. It's a tradition for the women of the Miura family to wear gold on the Annual Faux Zodiac Ball. Unfortunately the theme color for today is white and gold so I was forced to wear a white and gold dress at least until the opening ceremony is over. So when that was over, I quickly changed to this. It looks better on me, right? White was never my color. I'm neither pure nor innocent to wear such a color."

Everyone looked at Haru trying to know what she really felt.

"White fits you perfectly, Miura-san."

Haru looked at Tsuna and raised an elegant eyebrow but that was replaced by a smirk.

"That's very kind of you to say, Sawada. But your dear Kyoko-chan looks better in white, don't you think so too? She is after all the pure and innocent one between the two of us."

The Vongola stared at her shocked. Frau just held her hand and squeezed it as if saying to her, "That's enough, Haru. Calm down."

Haru took a deep breath and released it. The irritation that was obvious on her face a while ago is now slowly disappearing.

Kyoko was about to say something but Haru's parents and brother arrived at their table.

"Oh. You're here. Good timing, Leonard-nii-sama. Mommy, daddy and Leonard-nii-sama, these people are the Vongola. I believe I already told you about them and who they are. We'll go to the next table."

With that Frau and Haru left to go to the next table.

"It's good to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Miura and also Mr. Calvin Miura. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna extended his hand and Mr. Miura and Calvin took turns shaking hands with him.

"Decimo, it's good to finally meet you in person. I'm Calvin Leonard Haruo Miura and I'm guessing you already know that I'm the ninth boss of the Fiammetta Family."

"Yeah. Frau-san and Miura-san already told us that her brother is the ninth boss."

"Are these fine young men and women all your guardians? Oh. I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Veronique Leontine Miura and I'm the eighth boss of the Fiammetta Family."

Tsuna's and his friends' eyes widened at the sudden revelation except for Mukuro, Bianchi and Reborn.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Miura. I'm sorry for our surprised reactions. We thought that Mr. Miura was the eighth boss."

Haru's parents laughed at this. "It's alright. That happens a lot. You don't exactly expect a woman to lead a mafia family, right? It's pretty rare."

"It is really rare. In the history of the Vongola, there is just one woman who led the Vongola and coincidently she's the eighth boss too."

"Oh. Maybe the number eighth is a good number for women. By the way, although I'm not the eighth boss, I'm her Aries guardian before. My name is Ryuu Miura. You still haven't answered our question. Are they all your guardians?"

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. I forgot. They aren't all my guardians. Only six of them are. One of my guardians is with Miura-san's guardians over there." Tsuna pointed the table of Haru's guardians and continued, "The rest are also part of the family but are not my guardians."

"Okay. Now that introductions as mafia people are done. Why don't we start with our greetings as normal people? I actually heard that you people did hurt my precious little sister before she went to France."

Tsuna suddenly felt fear. _'Shit. I knew this one was coming. What do I say? Should I apologize or should I defend what we did?'_

Unknown to Tsuna, he wasn't the only one who felt fear at the mere statement of Haru's brother. The only thought in their minds except Mukuro, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi and Reborn was, _'We're screwed.'_

Haru's parents saw the horror that struck their faces and laughed.

Tsuna and his friends stared at them in surprise.

"Now, now. Don't scare them, Haruo."

"But, Mom!" Mrs. Miura glared at her son. Calvin saw this and frowned then sighed. "Alright."

"I'm sorry for Calvin. He's just so overprotective to his little sister. Anyway, we'd like to thank you, Sawada-san."

Tsuna stared at Mr. Miura shocked and confused. "Why are you thanking me? I did hurt Haru."

Mrs. Miura smiled and said, "Yes you did hurt her but you did it for her and for us. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be with her now. So in behalf our family, we thank you and your friends, Sawada-san."

Now that wasn't what Tsuna and his friends were expecting so they just stood their unable to say anything.

"We'd better get going, Sawada-san. Best of luck in all you careers. We'll be watching over all of you from the president's point of view."

With that Mr. and Mrs. Miura left.

"Don't be shocked, Decimo. Frau told us why you did it before and we're really grateful for the chance to be with her that you gave us. But if you ever hurt her again, I won't be too forgiving like now."

Calvin left after saying that and all of the people in the Vongola table sat down and most of them sighed in relief.

"You did good in handling yourself in front of other mafia bosses. You've improved. Ushishishi."

"Uhh. Thanks, Belphegor."

"Way to go in making Haru mad, Dame-Tsuna."

"I'm sorry for that, Reborn. And to be honest she really does look good in white too."

Everyone just sighed and continued eating their dinner.

Soon the Miura Family together with Frau returned to their seats and finished their food.

The MC appeared again on the stage.

"I think everyone is already done eating. Why don't we start giving the awards for the hard work of the employees? May I call to the stage, Mr. and Mrs. Miura who would be giving out the awards?"

Mr. and Mrs. Miura stood up and went to the stage.

"Okay. Let's start with the best singer."

The award giving continued and when they reached the half of it, they had an intermission number.

"Now, let's take a break from those name calling. We will be having an intermission performance from our beloved princess, Ms. Haru Celestine Zephyrine Miura."

Haru stood up and went to the stage. She stood in the center and the lights on the stage dimmed and the spotlight was focused on her.

"I hope everyone is enjoying the party. I just wrote this song recently for someone special."

Haru smiled at Frau and Frau smiled back at her.

Tsuna's friends looked at him with worried gazes.

'_Be strong, Tsuna. You can take this.' Thought Tsuna._

Haru closed her eyes and soon the pianist started playing.

**(A Thousand Years-Christina Perri)**

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

*Haru opens her eyes slowly and looked at Frau and only at him*

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

*Haru reached her right hand towards where Frau is and closed her hand as if trying to hold on to something*

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

*Haru took her hand back and put her closed fist in front of her chest and still kept looking at Frau*

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

*Haru closed her eyes*

_One step closer_

_*_Haru opened her eyes*

_One step closer_

*Haru smiled at Frau*

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song ended everyone was awestruck at Haru. She looked so beautiful and amazing while singing the song.

'_That song wasn't for me but I felt all the love that she put in writing and singing that song. You're really one lucky guy, Frau-san.'_

Tsuna smiled sadly at Frau but soon smiled a happy smile. _'But I won't give up. I will do everything to take her back.'_

Soon the crowd erupted with cheers and claps.

The MC went back the stage and stood next to Haru.

"That was a breathtakingly amazing performance, Ms. Miura. And it looked like we all disappeared from your vision while you were sang that song. Well, that is all of us except that handsome man there."

The MC pointed at Frau. Frau just smiled brightly while Haru blushed.

Haru thanked everyone and was about to go down the stage when the crowd started chanting, "Encore. Encore. Encore."

"Well, Ms. Miura, it looks like everyone wants an encore. How about granting it?"

Haru looked at the crowd then smiled at them, "Alright. Just one last song, okay?"

The crowd cheered. Haru went down the stage and went to the Vongola table.

"Mukuro-san, would you help me with something?"

Mukuro nodded and followed Haru to the back stage.

At the Backstage

"Mukuro-san, could you please make a strong illusion with your mist flames? Make it look like I'm wearing this dress."

Mukuro looked at the little red dress on the sketch pad that Haru showed him.

"Alright. Kufufufu. This one is so easy. Consider it done."

Mukuro snapped his hands and the illusion was there. Haru now looked like she was wearing a red cocktail dress.

"Thanks, Mukuro-san."

With that Mukuro went back to his seat and Haru signaled the MC that she was now ready.

"Okay. It looks like Ms. Miura is ready."

The MC went down the stage and the curtains closed.

Haru held the mic in her one hand and had her back facing the curtains.

She took a deep breath and released it as the curtain opened.

'_It's show time.' _

Haru put on a sexy smile on her lips.

**(Primadonna-Marina and the Diamonds)**

_Primadonna girl, yeah_

*Haru turned around and was now facing the audience*

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall_

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_But it's always someone else's fault_

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

*She started walking down the stage towards the guests*

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl,_

_Would you do anything for me?_

*She took a diamond ring from one of the female guests on the table she went to and gave it to the man seating next to the female guest*

_Buy a big diamond ring for me?_

*She pushed the man down on his knees*

_Would you get down on your knees for me?_

*Haru extended her free-hand to the man as if portraying an image of a marriage proposal*

_Pop that pretty question right now, baby_

*She took the ring back and gave it back to the female guest and walked away smiling*

_Beauty queen on a silver screen_

_Living life like I'm in a dream_

_I know I've got a big ego_

*She walked to another table then shrugged her shoulders*

_I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_

*She took a clean napkin from the table and acted as if wiping her tears away*

_(Ooh) And I'm sad to the core, core, core_

*She used the napkin and started acting as if cleaning the table and then threw the napkin back to the owner*

_(Yeah) Every day is a chore, chore, chore_

_(Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more_

_I wanna be adored_

*She started walking towards the Vongola table*

_'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall_

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

*Haru pulled Tsuna up and put her hand on his chest*

_But it's always someone else's fault_

*She caressed his left cheek that left him blushing*

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

*She then pushed him back to his seat and walked away*

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl fill the void up with Celluloid_

*She went to a table with only men seating around it, took one of the boy's phone and posed for a picture with them*

_Take a picture, I'm with the boys_

_Get what I want 'cause I ask for it_

_Not because I'm really that deserving of it_

*She walked towards her family's table and winked at them*

_Living life like I'm in a play_

_In the lime light I want to stay_

_I know I've got a big ego_

*She sat down on the table and pouted then stood up and pulled Frau up and held his hand*

_I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_

_(Ooh) Going up,_

*She used Frau's hand to help her get up on the chair then walk on the table then went down on the other side*

_Going down, down, down_

*She took the crown on her mom's hair and smiled at her family and Frau*

_(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown_

*She started to walk towards the stage and went up on it then turned her back on the crowd*

_(Wow) When the lights dimming down, down, down_

_I spin around_

*She spun around and faced the crowd*

_'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall_

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_But it's always someone else's fault_

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall_

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_But it's always someone else's fault_

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl_

When the song ended, everyone gave Haru a standing ovation and Haru bowed down and thanked everyone.

She handed the mic to the MC and went to the Vongola table.

"Well, that was an awesome and exciting performance by Ms. Haru Celestine Zephyrine Miura. Let's give her a round of applause. Now, let us all settle down and we will continue with the awards. Mr. and Mrs. Miura if would you please come up the stage again?"

Haru's parents went to the stage again.

"Mukuro-san, thanks for the help. You can now remove the illusion." Haru smiled at Mukuro.

"Anytime, Haru-chan." Mukuro snapped his fingers and the illusion disappeared leaving Haru to be wearing the same black dress before.

Haru smiled back at him then walked towards her table while Tsuna and his friends stared at Mukuro in shock.

"You just called the stupid woman Haru-chan and yet she didn't scold you?"

"Unlike you, Gokudera, and the others, I haven't done anything to her so basically I'm on her good side. Kufufufu."

The others just sweatdropped at his carefree attitude.

After the all the awards were given the MC took over the stage once again.

"Now that that's all over, we'll start the dance. What's a ball without the dancing right? According to our tradition, the dance will be started with the Miura Family's dance. Now, without further ado. Let's welcome the Miura family."

*Playing Canon and Gigue in D Major. I Canon*

Mr. Miura stood up and led Mrs. Miura to the dance floor and started to dance.

"Frau, I'm going to borrow my sister for a bit."

Frau just laughed at this then nodded at him.

"Zephyrine, shall we?" Calvin extended his hand and Haru took it.

"Sure, Leonard-nii-sama." Haru smiled at him and Calvin smiled back.

Calvin led her to the dance floor and started to dance.

"So Zephyrine, I could say you have great tastes in guys. You ex was rather handsome."

"Nii-sama! I don't want to talk about him."

"Oh, Zephyrine. You're still as stubborn as ever. Why don't try talking to him about everything that happened before? He looks like his a nice young man."

"No use talking about the past now. I won't push myself on him if he likes another girl. And besides, I have Frau now and I'm happy with him. I think he's the one."

Calvin smiled at her. "Well, if you're happy then mom, dad and I would be happy for you too."

Haru smiled at her brother. "Thank you Nii-sama."

Soon the other adults joined to dance at the dance floor.

Haru was taken by Frau and Calvin went to sit down.

When everyone was tired and most of the guests were just sitting down the MC went back to the stage.

"It looks like everyone's tired already. Okay. Enough of the old songs. Why don't we give the youngsters what they want? Let us all welcome, Undiscovered Sky!"

"It's time guys. Let's make Haru remember the Dame-Tsuna that she loves."

Tsuna smiled at his friends as they stood up and went to the stage.

"Hello everyone! We hope you're all enjoying the night."

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera smiled at the crowd that made all the girls except the Vongola girls and Haru have hearts in their eyes.

Tsuna looked at Haru then smiled at her.

This shocked Haru. _'Why'd he smile at me? He looks so handsome. HARU! Stop it! Concentrate!'_

**(Welcome to My Life-Simple Plan)**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place,_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_No, you don't know what it's like _(What it's like)

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

The crowd cheered when the song was finished.

Tsuna looked back to his friends and nodded at them.

'_Now, time to see the cool Tsuna that you fell for.' Tsuna smirked at Haru._

'_Hahi! He looks so sexy with that smirk. HARU! Look at what's happening to you. You're hahi is coming back. Stop it. He's planning something.'_

Soon the music started.

**(Sugar-Maroon 5)**

(Uhh!)

_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

_I need your loving, loving_

*Tsuna looked at Haru*

_I need it now_

_When I'm without you_

_I'm something weak_

_You got me begging, begging_

_I'm on my knees_

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_

_'Cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

*Tsuna urged the crowd to go near the stage and the crowd followed*

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

*Athena and Hanna pulled Haru towards the front the crowd*

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me? _(Ehh!)

_My broken pieces_

_You pick them up_

_Don't leave me hanging, hanging_

_Come give me some_

_When I'm without ya _(Uhh!)

_I'm so insecure_

_You are the one thing, one thing_

_I'm living for_

*Tsuna saw this and smiled and continued singing while looking at Haru when he knows that she's looking too*

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_

_'Cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be __there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here,_

_'cause I need_

_Little love and _little sympathy

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Sugar! _(Sugar!)

_Yes, please _(Yes, please)

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_Yeah_

*Tsuna looked straight at Haru and Haru couldn't look away*

_I want that red velvet_

_I want that sugar sweet_

_Don't let nobody touch it_

_Unless that somebody's me_

_I gotta be a man_

_There ain't no other way_

_'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day_

_I don't wanna play no games_

_I don't gotta be afraid_

_Don't give me all that shy shit_

_No make-up on_

_That's my_

_Sugar_

'_Is this song for me? Oh god. I have to get a grip of myself.' Thought Haru._

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me _(down on me!)?

_I'm right here _(right here)_, 'cause I need _('cause I need)

_Little love and little sympathy_

_So, baby, __you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Sugar! _(Sugar!)

_Yes, please _(Yes, please)

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

Sugar

Yes, please

Wooh

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

Sugar (_Sugar!)_

Yes, please (_Yes, please!)_

Won't you come and put it down on me?

_Down on me_

_Down on me_

_Wooh!_

'_I need to get away from here. I need to rearrange my thoughts.'_

Haru walked away from the crowd and went straight to the door.

"Where are you going, Haru?"

"I need fresh air, Frau. I'll come back later."

Haru walked out the door and Frau smiled sadly.

'_Good job, Tsuna-san. You're plan succeeded but I won't give her up that easily.'_

Tsuna saw Haru walk out the door and decided that he will follow her.

The MC went back to the stage and said, "Well, that was an awesome performance. They are also one of the newbies entering the Faux Company. They will be joined by our Ms. Haru in the band. Let us all look forward to their starting careers."

The crowd gave them a round of applause and they bowed down before going down the stage.

"Gokudera, I'm going to follow Haru outside. I'll be back."

"Goodluck, Juudaime!"

Tsuna ran outside.

In the Les Étoiles De L'hôtel Du Ciel Garden

Haru was sitting in one of the benches when suddenly a black coat was suddenly wrapped on her.

"Haru."

Haru didn't need to look to know who it was.

"I thought I told you to call me Miura-san. How'd you find me, Sawada?"

"You always liked to go to gardens when you wanted to be alone so I went here."

"Why are you here?"

"Haru, I want to talk to you."

"About what? If it's about the alliance or band we can talk tomorrow at HQ."

"It's not about that. It's about us."

"There are no us, Sawada."

"Why'd you give those songs to Kyoko-chan?"

"I saw her looking at it. She likes it then she can have it."

"You said you'll never let anyone sing that except for yourself because you wrote it for me."

"That's in the past Sawada just like that us that you are talking about."

Tsuna frowned. "I still love you, Haru."

"I don't."

"I know you do, Haru." Tsuna looked directly to Haru's eyes.

'_No. Don't look at those eyes, Haru. Don't fall for his trick. He's just going to hurt you again.'_

Tsuna leaned in to kiss Haru.

'_It's no use. My body is moving on its own.'_

Haru closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? It's another long chapter but I think it's still because of the lyrics. Hahaha. Like it? Review. Hate it? Review. Tell me. :)

~Lala-chan


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yo! Now that my nerve-racking quiz in my subject, Structural Theory, is over, I'm back to writing chapters again! Missed me? HAHAHA! Well, here's a new chapter! Hope you all like it. :) Special thanks again to my dear reviewers. :)

**Sayaneko-chan**: Well, we'll just see who Haru ends up with in the future chapters. Keep on reading to find out. :) Suggestions of songs are most certainly appreciated. Just tell me what song and who sang it then I'll see if I can put it in one of my future chapters. :)

**angelacorus**: OMG. You're back. You are really back. My former reviewers are coming back one by one. I'm just so happy. When I saw your review, I badly wanted to update but I had this quiz coming up so I had to stop myself from writing a new chapter. I hope you keep on reading and reviewing on my story. Happy reading! :)

P.S. I hope you all listen to the songs 'coz you'll feel the songs more if you listen to them as you read the chapter. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

*Actions during songs*

_Frau Singing_

_**Frau and Haru Singing**_

Haru Singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the songs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

They were about to kiss when they suddenly heard the MC.

"Now, how about a performance from our very own, Frau Andre Zehel?"

Frau's smiling face suddenly appeared in Haru's mind.

Haru snapped out of it and pushed Tsuna.

"This is wrong. I don't love you anymore. Don't mess with my head, Sawada."

"I just recently finished this song with the help of my awesome girlfriend, Haru. I hope all of you like it."

A familiar music suddenly started.

"Wait. I told him that there's still something lacking from it. Frau!"

Haru looked at Tsuna and thought, _'Did he see Sawada follow me here? Damn. He might have thought that I'm leaving him. This can't be. I have to do something.'_

**(Sad Song-We the Kings ft. Elena Coats)**

_You and I,_

_We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky._

_With you, I'm alive_

_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

_So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

_Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

_Without you, I feel broke._

_Like I'm half of a whole._

'_That's it! That's what's lacking. It's not a solo. It's a duet. I have to get there! I'll just think of the lyrics on the spot. Frau, I'm coming. Wait for me.'_

Haru was leaving but Tsuna held her wrist.

"Let go of me, Sawada."

"Haru, I'm not giving up on you."

"Let go of me, Sawada! Frau needs me right now!" Haru forcible took her wrist and ran towards the ballroom."

Tsuna was left there standing. _'I guess you still choose Frau but at least I know you still love me. I'm not giving up, Haru.'_

Tsuna walked back to the ballroom too.

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

_Without you, I feel torn._

_Like a sail in a storm._

*Haru arrived at the ballroom and quickly went to the backstage*

_Without you, I'm just a sad song._

*She saw a man there and demanded a mic from him that he gave without any protests*

_I'm just a sad song._

*Haru went to the stage and started to sing that surprised Frau and all of the guests*

With you I fall.

*Frau mouthed to her, "What are you doing?" and Haru just smiled at him and winked*

It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall.

With you I'm a beautiful mess.

It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge.

*Haru walked towards a still surprised Frau and held his hand while Frau smiled at her lovingly*

_**So stop time right here in the moonlight,**_

_**Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**_

_Without you, I feel broke._

_Like I'm half of a whole._

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

_Without you, I feel torn._

_Like a sail in a storm._

_Without you, I'm just a sad song._

*Frau and Haru looked at each other like there was no one around them*

_**You're the perfect melody,**_

_**The only harmony**_

_**I wanna hear.**_

_**You're my favorite part of me,**_

_**With you standing next to me,**_

_**I've got nothing to fear.**_

_Without you, I feel broke._

_Like I'm half of a whole._

Without you, I've got no hand to hold.

_**Without you**__, I feel torn._

_Like a sail in a storm._

_Without you, I'm just a sad song._

_Without you, I feel broke._

_Like I'm half of a whole._

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

_Without you, I feel torn._

_Like a sail in a storm._

_**Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_

_**I'm just a sad song.**_

Tsuna just walked in and saw Haru and Frau who were about to kiss.

"Hey! Frau! A little respect here! The older brother is watching. I don't want to see you kissing my sister."

Haru pouted at her brother while Frau just laughed it off.

'_Good timing, Calvin-san. I wouldn't want to see them like that.'_

Tsuna smiled gratefully at Calvin but was surprised when he looked at him and smiled.

'_Did he do it for me?'_

The question on his head was left unanswered because the crowd in front of the stage started yelling.

"Kyoko-chan, why are they all screaming?"

"Oh. Tsuna, you're here. It seems Frau will sing another song."

"Juudaime, what happened?"

"We talked but it's only for a while. She went here for Frau."

Everyone looked down feeling sorry for Tsuna.

"But at least now I know that she still loves me. I'm not giving up anytime soon. I'm counting on all of you for help."

Tsuna smiled at his friends and they all looked up delighted to hear what Tsuna just said.

"Now, what happened a while ago wasn't expected. That song was supposed to be a solo but my cute little Haru decided to make it a duet. Why don't you stay down there and watch me perform?"

Frau carried a giggling Haru and put her down in front of the stage.

Frau removed his coat and handed it to Haru. He loosened his necktie and opened the first three buttons of his polo.

"Let's get this started, shall we?"

Frau smiled sexily at the crowd and the crowd including Haru screamed in delight.

**(Lucky Strike-Maroon 5)**

_You're such a motivator, gotta get your way_

_So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_

_You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game_

_Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

*Frau pointed at Haru and smirked*

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

*Frau looked at Haru and winked at her*

_Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky_

_And I don't wanna go down, go down_

_She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize_

_She make me want her right now right now_

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_

_You're shaking like an earthquake_

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_

_You're shaking like an earthquake_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_My lucky strike, my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

The crowd started yelling. "Encore. Encore. Encore."

"Okay okay. But this will be the last one. I'll need the help of my precious Haru for this song though."

Frau winked at her but Haru smirked at him.

"Hmm. I'll think about it. If you can make me think that it'll be fun to help you then I'll help."

"You're on, Haru."

Frau smiled and removed his necktie and polo and gave it to Haru.

The crowd started to be wilder and screamed louder at the sight of Frau's upper body and his delicious looking abs.

Haru just laughed at her boyfriend's antics.

**(Moves Like Jagger-Maroon 5)**

_Oh, yeah_

_Oh!_

_Just shoot for the stars_

*He formed his fingers like a gun and pointed at the crowd*

_If it feels right_

*His fingers are now pointing to his heart*

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

*Frau kneeled in front Haru as if begging her to sing with him*

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

*Frau made the I'm-watching-you gesture*

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_Oh_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_

_And it goes like this (Uh)_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you (Uh)_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

*Frau went near Haru and offered her a hand*

_With them moves like Jagger_

*Haru smiled, gave Frau's clothes to Athena, took his hand, went up the stage, took the mic and sang with him*

_I've got the moves like Jagger _(Yeah yeah)

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

You wanna know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

And if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right

But if I share my secret

*Haru put her finger over her lips as if gesturing Frau to keep quiet*

You're gonna have to keep it

*She went behind Frau and covered his eyes with her free hand but removed it quickly before Frau could hold it*

Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue _(Take me by the tongue)

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you _(Yeah yeah yeah!)

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

(Oh, yeah)

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

*Frau spun Haru and pulled her to him as he kept his hand on Haru's waist*

When the song finished, Haru pulled Frau's head down and kissed him.

Frau was shocked at first but then responded to her kiss.

"Hey! That's not fair Zephyrine! Oh well, I can't do anything about that anymore." Calvin sighed in defeat.

'_Ouch. Seeing that hurts like hell.'_

"Boss, are you okay?"

"No, Chrome. It hurts so much but I can endure it. I have to if I want to get her back. I'm not running away anymore."

Tsuna smiled at Chrome and Chrome felt relieved that their boss is still not giving up.

Frau and Haru went down the stage and Athena gave Frau's clothes to Haru as she and the other guardians went back to their seats.

The other guests decided to settle down and go back to their seats as the MC walked back to the stage.

Tsuna and his friends sat back down to their seats but Tsuna's eyes followed Haru.

He saw them walk back to their seats. When they were settled down, Haru took a small towel from her bag and handed it to Frau which he used to wipe the sweat on his face.

Haru got another towel and wiped the sweat on his back while Frau wiped the sweat on his front.

"Kufufufu. Sawada, are you a masochist?"

Tsuna's attention suddenly shifted from Haru and Frau to Mukuro.

"What?" Tsuna was confused.

"Kufufufu. You were staring. Why do you still look at them when it hurts you? Just look away you masochist."

Tsuna's face then turned crimson in embarrassment as he realized what Mukuro was talking about.

"I'm not a masochist, Mukuro."

He looked at his friends and saw worry in their eyes.

"I was just thinking if I didn't do what I did before, I would be the one in his place. And I'm going to make sure that I'll be experiencing what he is experiencing now."

Tsuna smiled at his friends and the worry in their eyes disappeared.

Tsuna turned back to look at Frau and Haru. Frau was now putting on his polo as Haru helped him button it up.

Tsuna's attention was again suddenly shifted but it's to the stage.

"That was an awesome performance by Mr. Frau Zehel and Ms. Haru Miura. Aren't they just the cutest couple?"

The crowd's attention was turned to Haru and Frau who were hit by the spotlight.

Haru was currently arranging Frau's necktie and they were surprised when the spotlight was on them.

The crowd said in unison, "Awwwwwww."

"Awww. They look like husband and wife." The MC stared dreamily at the couple.

Haru and Frau suddenly became uncomfortable with the directed attention on them and just nervously laughed and waved at the crowd.

'_They just had to rub it in my face, huh? Stupid MC.' Thought Tsuna as he glared at the MC._

"Well, enough of that. Let's give the couple some space."

After the MC said that the spotlight was instantly turned off.

The couple sighed in relief as their family and friends laughed at them.

"Now, before we end the Annual Faux Zodiac Ball, can we please invite Ms. Veronique Leontine Miura to the stage for the closing remarks?"

Mr. Miura stood up and offered his arm to his wife and they went to the stage.

"Good evening everyone. This was a fun night and I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I met new and old friends and they all looked so stunning. This ball is a tradition in the Faux Company to thank everyone who worked so hard to keep this company rising from its current status. If it weren't for everyone here, this company wouldn't be standing at the top of the industry right now. So in behalf of my family, I thank you all. Everyone had worked hard for the past years and I hope that we would all work harder in the future to be even better than we are now. Some had a great year and some had a bad year but either way, we shouldn't give up because if we do then it'll be all over. No matter what happens we must stand back up and work hard for what we want to achieve. This ball marks another year for us and we must make the most of it. For the old employees, we have to aim higher than before and keep on improving while helping your kohai through their starting journey in the industry. And for the new ones, they have to work hard to catch up to their senpai. You have a rough road in front of you but don't give up and keep on trying. I wish everyone the best of luck and a year full of success and happiness. Again, thank you for all your hard work. Have a good night everyone."

Mrs. Miura smiled at the crowd as the crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

Mr. Miura went to Mrs. Miura's side and led her back to their seats as the MC took over the stage for the last time tonight.

"That was a very touching speech from Mrs. Miura. Thank you. With that we officially end the Annual Faux Zodiac Ball. We hope you all had an awesome night. Good night and have a safe trip home everyone."

With that the lights at the stage turned off and the MC went back stage.

The guest started to leave and so did the Vongola.

Before Tsuna left the ballroom he took one last look back at the Miura Family's table and saw Haru looking at him too.

They locked eyes for a while but that ended when Haru looked away from him.

'_Now that I know what you really feel Haru, I'm even more determined to get you back.'_

With that thought, Tsuna went out the ballroom and caught up to his friends who were waiting for him in the Vongola limousine.

Tsuna went in and the limousine drove off to send each one of them to their homes.

Meanwhile in the Virgo Ballroom, Haru, her family and guardians were the only ones left there.

"Celestine, your dad and I will be going ahead. We still need to get back to France early tomorrow."

"Mommy! Why are you leaving so soon?" Haru pouted at her parents.

"Sorry, Haru-chan. We still have some business to do there. We'll visit as soon as we can, alright?"

"Alright, daddy. I'm going to miss the two of you. Have a safe trip."

Haru smiled sadly at her parents as she hugged and kissed them both.

"Now, Celestine, take care of yourself and your guardians. Don't forget to check and monitor you subordinates at Japan HQ too. I'm proud of you sweetie. Be careful. We love you."

Haru smiled at her parents and said, "I love you too, mommy and daddy."

"Frau, I'm leaving my daughter in your hands. Take care of her, alright? I'm counting on all of you to protect my daughter and of course you should take care of yourselves too. Goodbye, everyone."

Frau and the other guardians nodded at Mr. Miura and bid them farewell.

"Haruo, we'll be seeing you soon. Finish what you have to do here quickly. The main HQ needs you there."

"I got it, Mom. Have a safe trip." Calvin smiled at his parents as the disappeared from their sights.

"Zephyrine, I'll be going ahead to the Miura Mansion. I'll see you in the morning or at the Japan HQ in the afternoon. Goodnight sis."

Calvin kissed his sister's forehead and left Haru and her guardians.

"Goodnight, Leonard-nii-sama. Drive safely, okay?"

Calvin just laughed and waved back to his sister.

"Now, why don't we all go back to the mansion too?"

Haru faced her guardians with a smile and all nodded at her smiling.

Haru grabbed Frau's hand and led him and the others to the doors.

In the Miura Mansion

As they arrived all of them went to their separate rooms and prepared to go to sleep.

In Frau's Room

'_She chose me this time. I hope that she'll keep on choosing me. It seems like Tsuna is a tough opponent. With just two songs, he got her so affected. I won't lose to you. I'll do everything to make her stay so do your best too, Tsuna, if you really want her back.'_

Frau then slept right after that.

In Haru's Room

'_What the hell happened to me a while ago? I almost allowed him to kiss me. This is not good. I love Frau and not him. This can't be happening. Haru, you need to keep yourself together. Don't break down now. You can do this. Just always remember, you love Frau and he loves you. No one could ever tear you apart. I have to be strong.'_

With that thought, Haru fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Like it or hate it? Review! :)

P.S. I did mention one of the subjects I'm taking this semester in my college. Can you guess what course/degree I'm taking? Those who can guess correctly before I post my next chapter will be featured in my future chapters. Wanna be part of the story? This is your chance. Goodluck everyone! :)

~Lala-chan


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So… Since no one tried to guess that means no one wants to be a character in the story. That's okay. Hahaha… Since this is the last day for my Easter Vacation, I thought I might as well upload a new chapter so here it is! Enjoy! :)

**matsuky1407: **I feel you! I also feel bad for Frau. Well, at least it's not yet happening anytime soon or will it? I'm not sure myself. HAHAHA. Anyways, thanks for the review again. :)

**DatGuitarGirl: **Aww. Thanks for always leaving a review. :) You'll have to be patient for the TsuHaru moments but I promise it'll be really soon. :)

**Lolicon: **Thanks for the review and guess what, you're right! The Frau in this story is the Frau from the 07 Ghost. He was the character in my mind when I put him in this story of course I also got his name there. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Yamamoto Residence

It was the day after the Annual Faux Zodiac Ball and Tsuna together with Kyoko and Gokudera are in Takeshi's house. The group is currently doing their report in Biology.

"Hey guys, why don't we have a short break? I brought some cookies for us to eat."

Kyoko took the cookies from her bag and set it down on the table. The three boys looked at Kyoko as the girl smiled at them.

"Thanks Kyoko-chan." Tsuna smiled at his friend.

Yamamoto stood up and said, "I'll get us something to drink. I'll be right back. Leave some cookies for me, okay?"

Gokudera just huffed and muttered a quiet, "Thanks."

Kyoko just giggled at Gokudera as she opened the container of the cookies that she baked early this morning.

Tsuna sniffed and said, "That smells good, Kyoko-chan! I bet they taste good too."

Yamamoto then walked towards them and set the drinks down on the vacant space on the table.

"No one ate yet? Oh well, I'll go first then." Yamamoto reached for a cookie and ate it. Gokudera soon followed and then Tsuna. Kyoko still didn't take one and looked at her friends waiting for their comments on her cookies.

"Man! This is good, Kyoko! I would eat these everyday if I can." Yamamoto smiled at Kyoko as Kyoko blushed and said, "I'd make you more cookies if you want."

"Hmp. I don't want to admit it but these taste good. Not bad, Sasagawa." Kyoko smiled at the rare compliment from Gokudera.

She then turned to look at Tsuna and she noticed a frown on his face.

"Is it not to your liking, Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna snapped out of his daze and looked at Kyoko.

"It's not like that Kyoko-chan. These cookies are great." Tsuna smiled at her but Kyoko was still not convinced.

"But you were frowning." Tsuna looked at her and waved his hands in front.

"It's not what you think. These really taste good. I'm just wondering why they taste different from the cookies that we used to eat before. Did you change your recipe or something?"

Kyoko blinked and then laughed. "Of course they're different. The cookies you guys used to eat before were made by Haru-chan not me."

Tsuna's eyes widened and said, "Ehhhh? But you were the one who always gave it to us and she never tried to correct me whenever I talked about those cookies when I say that you made them."

Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera whacked him in the head.

"You guys knew about it too?" Tsuna looked disbelievingly at his two male friends.

"I figured it out when I tasted the cookies that Kyoko made when we were in the future and the cookies that Haru shared with me when we went back from the future." Yamamoto smiled sheepishly at Tsuna.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime! I thought you knew about it so I never mentioned it to you. I saw the stupid woman handing the cookies to Sasagawa sometime after we got back from the future."

Tsuna sighed and then looked at Kyoko as he waited for her answer.

"Well, Haru-chan said that you'd like it more if it was from me. That was the first time I gave you those cookies. I thought Haru told you the truth when the two of you were in a relationship. I guess she still kept it a secret. But I don't know why you didn't figure it out when she gave you those cookies from when she was your girlfriend."

Tsuna looked down and said, "I thought they taste the same because you gave her the recipe and helped her bake it. And all those times, I've been telling her how much I liked your cookies. That is so embarrassing."

Yamamoto and Kyoko laughed at Tsuna while Gokudera tried to stop them from laughing.

"Stop laughing at Juudaime!"

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun. I think Haru took that as a compliment. After all, she knows that it's her cookies that you were eating."

"Speaking of Haru, what do you plan to do now, Tsuna?"

Kyoko and Gokudera turned their attention completely on Tsuna after hearing what Yamamoto said.

"I think I'll try getting close to her first. I need to gain back her trust and at least be treated as a friend before I start making my moves on getting her back."

"We'll support you Juudaime!"

Gokudera smiled at Tsuna while Yamamoto patted his back to show his support.

Kyoko smiled at her friends while wishing all the best for Tsuna.

"We should continue with our report. I still have to meet Athena and Hanna later."

"Why are you going to see them?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you? We're going to select a song today and practice it a little. After that we'll have regular practice every day for our debut."

The three boys looked at each and other and then blinked in confusion.

"You guys are already going to have your debut? When?" Asked Tsuna.

Kyoko who was slightly shocked at her friends' reaction just answered them.

"I think it'll be next month."

"Who told you? Did anyone tell you when we're going to debut?" Kyoko's confusion was just getting worse.

"Athena told me. Were you not informed? You'll be having your debut with us."

Yamamoto's eyes widened, Tsuna's jaw dropped and Gokudera grumbled, "That stupid woman forgot to tell us."

Meanwhile in the Miura Mansion

"ACHOOO!"

Everyone stopped eating their breakfast and turned to look at person that sneezed.

"Zephyrine, are you alright?"

"Haru-sama, are you sick? As you right hand man, I must make sure that you are properly taken care of."

"I'm alright, Leonard-nii-sama and I'm not sick, Kenji."

Everyone kept their gaze on Haru as she sweatdropped.

"Thanks for the concern guys but I'm really fine. I just sneezed once. It's nothing. I promise."

Haru smiled at them as they resumed eating.

"Maybe someone was talking about you. I wonder who that is, Haru." Frau smirked at Haru as Haru rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't know and I don't care, Frau. Just finish eating you breakfast. We still need to go to the base later with Nii-sama."

Frau just laughed at Haru and then continued eating.

"Oh, Haru-chan, we'll be meeting with Kyoko later. Hanna and I thought that it's good to start practicing already."

Haru looked at Athena then Hanna.

"Haru-chi, we'll also be choosing a song from your composition. We'll just inform you on what we choose later."

Haru then looked at them confused.

"A song and practice for what?"

The two girls including Kenji and Frau looked at her shocked.

Frau tapped her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Haru, did you forget about your debut with Tsuna-san's band?"

Haru's eyes widened at what Frau said and cursed, "Shit. I forgot about it! It'll be in the next month right?"

Frau nodded at her.

"Damn it! It means that Sawada and I will be introduced as the official vocalists of the band next week in Caroline's talk show. What was the name of the show again?"

"It's called "What's New?" Can you please remember things about my girlfriend, Zephyrine? I know you don't approve of her but at least treat her with respect."

Haru stuck her tongue out on her brother. "I still don't like her. If I find her cheating on you, I'll torture her and abandon her in a deserted island. Anyway, I have to talk to Reborn and Sawada's band. Does anyone of you have a number of those people?"

Haru looked around to see who can help her.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan. I only have Kyoko's number."

Haru smiled at Athena and said, "We'll use that as our last resort. Thanks."

"Haru-sama, I have Gokudera's number."

Haru's attention suddenly turned to the person who spoke and saw that it was Kenji.

"Well, I didn't expect you to have their number. You're getting pretty friendly with Gokudera. That's good. Can you please call him later after we eat?"

"Of course, Haru-sama. I'm glad to be of service to you." Kenji smiled and continued eating happily.

Soon everyone was done eating and was preparing to do whatever they planned to do that day.

"I'll be going ahead, Zephyrine. See you later at the base."

Calvin kissed his sister's forehead and left towards the mansion's doors.

"Okay. Be careful, okay? See you later!"

Haru smiled and went towards the living room to see Kenji talking to someone on his phone.

"Hello, Gokudera-san. Haru-sama needs to talk to you. Are you busy?"

Haru approached him and tapped his shoulder. Kenji turned around and saw Haru.

"Haru-sama! I'm just talking to Gokudera-san. Hello, Gokudera-san. Haru-sama is here. She'll talk to you now. Here's my phone Haru-sama."

Kenji gave his phone to Haru as he sat down on the sofa with Athena and Frau.

*Phone Conversation*

HARU: Hello, Gokudera. I have to talk to Reborn, you and the band. Are you guys busy?

HAYATO: No. Is it about the debut? You forgot to tell us about it, stupid woman.

HARU: How'd you know about that?

HAYATO: Sasagawa told us. We're at baseball idiot's house. I'm with Sasagawa, Juudaime and of course the baseball idiot.

KYOKO: You should stop calling Yamamoto-kun a baseball idiot, Gokudera-san.

HAYATO: Shut up, Sasagawa. I'm talking to the stupid woman. Anyway, we're busy at the moment. We're finishing our Biology report. But we'll be done later since Sasagawa will be meeting your guardians.

HARU: Okay. Then we'll meet later at the Faux Company Conference Room. The one that we used the first time we talked about the alliance.

HAYATO: That's the one on the upper floors right? Not the one with the training room?

HARU: Yes. That's it. I'll see you after lunch.

HAYATO: Okay. After lunch it is. Bye. Juudaime, please inform Reborn-san about the meeting later. Sasagawa tell you lawn-head about this and to bring Kurokawa.

TSUNA: Okay.

KYOKO: Gokudera-san! Stop calling my brother lawn-head!

HARU: Okay. Goodb-

TAKESHI: Wait! Give me the phone, Gokudera! Haru! You still there?

HARU: *sigh* I said to call me Miura-san. I'm still here. What do you want?

TAKESHI: We'll go there at lunch time. We'll bring dad's sushi. I know you haven't eaten them for a long time.

HARU: Okay. I won't pass up on free lunch. Thanks Yamamoto-san. And please thank your dad for me too.

TAKESHI: No problem. Okay. I will tell him. He'll be happy to hear from you.

HARU: *giggle* I'll make sure to stop by there sometime. See you later, Yamamoto-san. Bye.

TAKESHI: Uhhh. Yeah. Bye.

Haru ended the call and handed the phone to Kenji.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone Kenji. Are you coming with Athena?"

"You're welcome, Haru-sama. Yep! But I'll stay in the base to train while she and the girls talk about their plans."

Haru smiled. "Okay. We'll see you at the base then. You and Athena can go on without me. Frau will come with me later. I still need to take a bath and arrange something before we go there."

"Okay, Haru-sama. We'll see you later. Come on, Athena."

Athena stood up and followed Kenji but stopped at the door to waved first to Haru then went out too.

"Have a safe trip!" Yelled Haru as she smiled at the couple.

"So what's the plan, Haru?"

Haru turned around to face Frau who was still sitting on the sofa.

"I'll get ready first then we leave. We'll check the base first until lunch time. And then we'll meet Vongola. After that, I don't know what'll happen so you can do whatever you want after lunch."

"Alright. See you in hour?"

Haru smiled and said, "Yep. I'll be ready in an hour." Haru kissed Frau's cheek and went to her room.

Yamamoto Residence

Yamamoto was staring into space as he held Gokudera's phone.

"Hey! Baseball idiot! Hey! Are you listening to me? Give me my phone back!"

Gokudera forcefully snatched his phone from Yamamoto and glared at him as Yamamoto snapped out of his daze.

"Are you okay, Yamamoto-kun?" Yamamoto smiled at Kyoko and nodded at her.

"Are you sure Yamamoto? You were in a daze. What happened? What did Haru say?"

Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna and said, "I'm okay, Tsuna. I'm just surprised at what I heard. She giggled just like the Haru that we knew before. She's slowly warming up to us, Tsuna."

Kyoko squealed at this while Tsuna couldn't stop the grin creeping up on his face.

Gokudera just smiled secretly at progress that they have made.

"Okay guys! This is a good sign for us. We better finish this early so that Haru-chan's lunch won't be late."

"You're right, Kyoko. Tsuna and Gokudera, let's get back to work."

"Yosh! Let's finish this!"

Gokudera just scoffed at him. "Whatever, baseball idiot. Before you return to your task, you should tell your father first about the sushi. He'll have to prepare a lot because I'm sure some of the stupid woman's guardians would be there too."

"Oh! You're right. I'll go to dad. I'll be right back."

Yamamoto stood up and half walked and half ran towards their shop.

"DAD! Prepare a whole lot of sushi. I'll be bringing it to Haru for lunch!" Yamamoto yelled at his dad as he went down the stairs.

"What? For Haru? Alright! I'll start preparing now!" Yelled back his father.

Tsuna and Kyoko just laughed at the father and son while Gokudera snorted.

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? Any comments? Tell me. :) Please review!

~Lala-chan


End file.
